Illusion
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: *sequel to i want you bad* it's been 3 years since Riker and Laura left LA, they lost all contract with everyone in LA, but when something forces them back into LA, will it be happy families after 3 years? or will chaos and old memories rise? and how does Ross feel about having them back, will he forgive them after all this time?
1. The phone call that changed everything

**hey guys, so i got begged practically to do this, but here's the start of illusion..yay! :D to be honest it wouldn't of been much longer before i would of had to start it anyway so...your welcome! ;)**

**and i think Alton is going to be the boys name, but the girl.. that one is all other the place haha! but hey, they aren't even going to be in this chapter so...**

**Sophie: 2**

**Phoebe 1**

**Bella: 1**

**but i think it's going to be Sophie, anyway here's the first chapter of the sequel, yay! :D**

**Summary:**

**it's been 3 years since Riker and Laura left LA, they lost all contract with everyone in LA, but when something forces them back into LA, will it be happy families after 3 years? or will chaos and old memories rise? and how does Ross feel about having them back, will he forgive them after all this time?**

**Rating: T/M come on you should know me by now ;)**

**Pairings: Riaura (obviously) Rydellington and others...to be decided ;) hehe i'm being evil to Paige at the moment...**

* * *

-at a hospital in LA-

Rydel: how long does it fucking take to run some tests or whatever the fuck they are doing?!

Rocky: Rydel...i don't think that was necessary

Rydel: Rocky.. our parents are lying on what could be their death beds right now! i think it was necessary!

Ross: Rydel don't think like that!

Rydel: i'm really trying not to here, but it's hard to! as much as i don't want it to be how it is, it still is! *about to cry*

Ratliff: Rydel.. *hugs her*

Rydel: *cries into his chest* it hurts so much Ratliff

Ratliff: i know baby, i know!

Ross: so where's Riker then... *smirks*

Ryland: can you please shut up about Riker! Riker this, Riker that, that's all that has come out of your mouth for the past 3 years since he left!

Ross: what do you expect! he fucking ran away with my ex girlfriend!

Ratliff: so i see your still hung up about Laura! after 3 years Ross! it's time to move on!

Ross: don't you think I've tried! cause i really have! and i can't seem to move on!

Rocky: clearly your not trying hard enough because your still obsessing about the whole Riker and Laura relationship thing!

Ross: can you blame me right now, its been confirmed that they are getting married!

Rocky: that maybe, but it's clear that they aren't coming back to LA anytime soon, never the less we don't know where about's in the world they are right now!

Doctor: is this a bad time?

Rydel: no *glares at Rocky and Ross*

Ryland: are they alright?

Doctor: this is the part i hate about my job... i'm sorry...we tried, but they didn't survive

Rydel: o-okay..

Doctor: sorry about your loss *leaves*

Rydel: *cries in Ratliff's chest again*

Rocky: i'm going to go and have a walk... *leaves*

Ratliff: group hug!

Ryland & Ross: *join the hug*

* * *

-with Rocky-

Rocky: *calling Riker's number* come on Riker please pick up the phone...

-no answer-

Rocky: damn it! *hangs up* i wonder if Laura still has the same mobile number...

* * *

-with Riker & Laura-

in Barbados-

Riker: *hugs Laura from behind* hey beautiful

Laura: hey you

Riker: what are you doing?

Laura: just nothing, lazy day as such..

Riker: really?

Laura: yeah... really

Riker: well.. i believe we haven't properly celebrated our engagement yet

Laura: *giggles* is that so?

Riker: i believe it is *kisses her*

Laura: *kisses him back*

Riker: *Deepens the kiss*

-Laura's phone rings-

Riker: *pulls away* urgh!

Laura: *laughs and answers her phone* hello?

Rocky: Laura! i'm so glad to here you!

Laura: Rocky?

Rocky: no it's Santa, yes it's Rocky!

Riker: Rocky as in my brother Rocky

Laura: how many Rocky's do you know?

Rocky: excuse me

Laura: hang on *puts her phone on loud speaker* okay

Rocky: Riker there with you?

Riker: yeah, Laura just put her phone on loud speaker

Rocky: hey! finally got a new phone!

Riker: *laughs*

Laura: shut up you two...

Rocky: anyway i have news for you both

Laura: which is...

Rocky: by the way congrats on your engagement

Riker: Rocky stop stalling!

Rocky: fine, mom and dad are dead...

Riker: WHAT?!

Rocky: yeah...they died tonight

Laura: w-what happened?

Rocky: i don't know exactly what happened, but they were on their way back from somewhere and a drunk driver came crashing into them..that's as much as i know

Laura: oh my god!

Riker: t-thanks Rocky

Rocky: no problem.. i'll see you around, probably *hangs up*

Laura: *hangs up*

Riker: i-i can't believe it, t-they're dead..

Laura: *hugs him* aww Riker..

Riker: *hugs back* i know we haven't spoken to them in 3 years, but they're still my parents

Laura: i know Riker, i know.

Riker: *cries into her shoulder*

Laura: just go to sleep we'll figure out something in the morning okay...

Riker: okay.., *pulls away from the hug and goes to bed* aren't you coming to bed?

Laura: i'm just going to get something to eat

Riker: okay..

Laura: i won't be a minute *walks out the room*

Riker: *sighs and tries to go to sleep*

-with Laura-

Laura: *sits on the couch and cries*

-5 minutes later-

Laura: *stops crying wipes away the tears* i know I've got to be the stronger one here, for Riker. *sighs, gets up and goes to bed*

Riker: hey

Laura: i didn't wake you did i?

Riker: i couldn't sleep by my self

Laura: *gets into bed* it will get easier, i lost my mom the same way, so it gets easier as time goes on

Riker: does it?

Laura: yeah, there's always going to be that piece that misses them and wants them but it does get easier

Riker: yeah.. night Laur

Laura: night Riker

Both: *go to sleep*

* * *

**there's chapter 1! i know this chapter is sad, but hey! it does get happier :D**

**Review if you want me to continue! **

**TBC!**


	2. The Plan

**heey! :D there's another UK date! yay! but it's in London! boo! and the ONLY reason your getting this now cause Twitters stopped working! ADHFIUNH D: anyway...**

**Replies:**

**Cynthia02: hehe thanks! and okay i don't think everyone likes Riaura, you should see all the comments i'm getting on you tube for i want you bad, a lot of them want Raura not Riaura o.O and they are only on chapter 10 of that one lol! :D**

**Guest: yeah i know...that chapter was sad and everything... o.O**

**Doubble E: yeah i think it's going to be Sophie and i'm going to, obviously hehe**

**AusllyxXxRaura: yeah it's going to be that...and this soon enough for you? :D **

**and can ya'll do me a favour, put a name or something if your using a guest account, i don't want to get you mixed up, though most of you do put one, but some of you don't so.. yeah thanks! :D **

* * *

-the next day in Barbados-

Riker: *wakes up*

Laura: morning sleepy head

Riker: morning... what time is it?

Laura: half 11

Riker: what really?

Laura yeah

Riker: what about the twins..your still in bed

Laura: i fed them don't worry!

Riker: oh good, please tell me last night was a dream

Laura: i wish it was...

Riker: so they have actually...gone

Laura: i'm sorry

Riker: don't be it's not your fault

Laura: i know, but it's the thing that people say, ya know?

Riker: yeah... thank you anyway, but it's not going to bring them back..

Laura: i know *hugs him* but remember what i said, it gets better over time

Riker: *hugs back* i know... do you know when the funeral is?

Laura: i don't know, they only just died yesterday, well last night anyway, but no Rocky never said on the phone last night

Riker: oh right... yeah i guess so

Laura: i know this is one big HUGE one shot, but do you perhaps want to go back to LA...

Riker: WHAT?! Laura, you know what happened 3 years ago! Ross had a huge tantrum about you being pregnant, told the police, but we ran away just before, if we go back there, there's the slightest chance i could be arrested!

Laura: i know that, but their your parents! you need to go back at least see your family at this time... maybe you can patch things up with Ross!

Riker: pssh that's going to happen...

Laura: but...

Sophie: mommy! Daddy! *jumps on the bed*

Riker: hey there baby girl!

Laura: soph, where's Alton?

Alton: *from under the bed* here mommy!

Laura: *looks under the bed* what are you doing under the bed?

Alton: *comes out and jumps on the bed* cause i wanted to mommy

Riker: *chuckles*

Laura: so...

Riker: okay... maybe it would be a good idea to go back..

Sophie: where are we going now mommy?

Laura: how about we take you to the place where me and daddy grew up...well i grew up, your dad moved there...

Alton: are we going to stay there?

Riker: *sighs* i don't know

Laura: your daddy has a bit of a problem with one of your uncles

Sophie: uncles?

Laura: you have 3..

Riker: 4

Laura: would you count Ratliff?

Riker: yeah, he's practically family, plus him and Rydel are in a relationship..

Laura: oh yeah...though i'm surprised he hasn't proposed yet

Riker: who knows, _maybe _one day he _will _

Laura: anyway, your uncles are Rocky, Ross, Ratliff and Ryland

Alton: which one does daddy have a problem with?

Riker: Ross..

Sophie: what happened

Laura: *looks at Riker*

Riker: er... we'll tell you soon, but not yet

Alton: are you going to try and fix things with uncle Ross while we're there?

Riker: i don't know yet, maybe

Laura: i'm going to see if we can get hold of Rocky...

Riker: why?

Laura: to see if theirs a date yet..

Riker: oh okay then...

Laura: *calls Rocky's number*

* * *

-meanwhile in LA at 5am **(dunno if there is a time difference so i'm going to go with that (; )**

-Rocky's phone rings-

Rocky: *groans, wakes up and answers sleepily* hello?

Laura: rocky!

Rocky: Laura what are you doing calling me at 5 in the morning!

Laura: opps i forgot about the time zone difference...

Rocky: clearly...

Laura: anyway is their a date for your parents funeral?

Rocky: why?

Laura: er...no reason

Rocky: Laura...

Laura: *sighs* promise me you won't tell anyone...not right now anyway

Rocky: Laura i promise, now tell me what this is about..

Laura: *sighs* we're coming back!

Rocky: WHAT?! *falls off his bed*

Laura: gee no need to scream!

Rocky: sorry, but seriously what?! when you come back it's going to be like world war 3 is going off! Ross still hasn't gotten over what happened 3 years ago!

Laura: really?! well he can hold a grudge then! but it only feels right, anyway we'll be only back for a couple of weeks, 3 at the most!

Rocky: and what are you going to do then, Ross is surely going to freak when he see's you both, especially if you have the twins!

Laura: well i'm not going to leave them behind am i?

Rocky: no... *sighs* fine i'll let you know when i find out...okay!

Laura: okay

Rocky: so if you don't mind me, i'm going back to sleep cause like i said earlier it's 5am and it's been a long night

Laura: i can imagine, night Rocky!

Rocky: night laura

Laura: *hangs up*

Rocky: *hangs up, climbs back into bed and goes back to sleep*

* * *

-back in Barbados-

Riker: well?

Laura: it's 5am there, so he doesn't know the date, but he's going to let us know once he finds out!

Riker: okay then, i guess it's finally time to go back home

Laura: yeah... after 3 years i wouldn't of expected it

Riker: me neither

Laura: come on lets get some lunch

Sophie & Alton: YAY!

Riaura: *laugh*

* * *

**and that's chapter 2! amazing what you can do with twitter down haha! though it came back on during the last part so... oh well at least it's finished! :D**

**so what do you think of Riker & Laura heading back to LA with the twins? haha!**

**Review for chapter 3!**

**TBC!**


	3. The return home, & old friends

**hey! so here's another update, cause i'm bored and i have a big idea for this chapter so i wanted to get it up as soon as possible! hehe :) anyway here's the next chapter! :-)** **oh and one more thing... I AM NOT MAKING LAURA CHEAT ON RIKER! i had a couple of reviews saying they want Riker to go into jail and Laura to have sex with Rocky or Ratliff, that's NOT happening so don't bother requesting it again, cause encase you haven't noticed they are ENGAGED! i might ship Rockaura and Rataura but under no circamstances is that happening! much love :) PLUS Ratliff's with Rydel... for now anyway ;) Hj Russo knows what i mean :P**

**Replies:**

**Cynthia02: yeah****,**** maybe, you'll just have to see. in all fairness i still ship Raura... just not as much as i ship Riaura haha**

**Guest: er... this may seem rude a little...but erm NO!**

**isaOMG: ****er... again this may seem rude a little...but erm NO!**

******VictoriaS: haha! sure... though the UK is not honestly that great lol! and i glad you liked I Want You Bad! :D and i try to do daily updates, but not always is that possible cause it's either cause i'm too busy, revising or being addicted to twitter, haha! :P and i'm glad you love my stories!** **:D**.

* * *

-later on that day-

-Riker is playing in the pool with Sophie and Alton, and Laura's just sunbathing, enjoying the sun-

Riker: *whispers something to Sophie and Alton*

Sophie & Alton: *sit on the side of the pool*

Riker: *swims to the pool side* babe are you coming in?

Laura: no thanks.. i'd rather just sunbathe

Riker: by your self?

Laura: it's peaceful

Riker: *raises his eyebrow*

Laura: okay not exactly peaceful, but it's relaxing

Riker: pleasee Laura!

Laura: nope

Riker: you leave me no choice then *gets out the pool and picks her up bridal style and walks to the pool edge*

Laura: what?

Riker: you ready for this?

Laura: i don't know what exactly your going to do

Riker: just hold your breath on the count of 3

Laura: why?

Riker: 1...2...3

Laura: *rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath*

Riker: *jumps into the pool with her*

Laura: *swims up to the surface*

Riker: *also swims up to the surface*

Sophie & Alton: yay daddy!

Laura: why did you do that!

Riker: cause... i wanted to

Laura: your one strange person..

Riker: but you love me anyway

Laura: true

Riker: *kisses Laura*

Laura: *kisses back*

Sophie & Alton: eww!

Riaura: *pull away and laugh*

-Laura's phone rings-

Laura: *sighs and gets out the pool*

Riker: who is it?

Laura: i don't know yet! *dries her hands and picks up her phone* it's your brother

Riker: which one?

Laura: which one is talking to us right now?

Riker: touche

Laura: *laughs and answers it* hi Rocky

Rocky: now did you know it was me

Laura: caller ID

Rocky: touche

Laura: *laughs* Riker literary just said the same thing

Rocky: okay then... two things

Laura: okay..

Rocky: 1 the funeral is next week

Laura: okay...

Riker: *wraps his arms around her* what did he say?

Laura: the funeral's next week

Rocky: and 2, Ryland sorta found out you two are coming back...

Laura: WHAT?!

Rocky & Riker: OOWW! right in my ear hole!

Laura: sorry...

Riker: what did he say?

Laura: Ryland sorta found out that we're coming back...

Riker: WHAT?! ROCKY HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!

Rocky: i'm sorry!

Alton: mommy, why are you and daddy screaming?

Laura: no reason sweetie

Rocky: who's that?

Laura: Alton...

Rocky: how old are they now?

Riker: just turned 2

Rydel: awe!

Riaura: Rydel?!

Rocky: opps... my mobiles on loud speaker

Laura: let me guess, that's how Ryland found out?

Rocky: that and he was evesdropping when i called you last night

Rydel: so when are you coming home? *sits on Rocky's bed*

Laura: *puts her phone on Loud speaker* erm when exactly is the funeral

Sophie: funeral? whats one of them?

Rydel: awe is that Sophie

Riker: yep

Laura: we never did tell you her middle name did we

Rydel: she has a middle name?

Laura: yep, Rydel

Rydel:' really?

Laura: yep

Rydel: awww! thanks you two!

Riaura: no problem

Rydel: seriously when you two get back here i'm giving you two the biggest hug ever! for not seeing you for three years, and having Sophies middle name Rydel

Laura: *laughs*

Rydel: when are you coming back?

Riker: when exactly is the funeral?

Rocky: next Thursday

Riker: Sunday then

Laura: Sunday?

Riker: why not? might as well get it over and done with

Rydel: Riker...don't you think it's a bit risky for you to come back?

Rocky: Delly, it's been 3 years since that, i'm pretty sure the heat is off

Rydel: *sighs* maybe... so Sunday i'll see you all?

Ross: you'll see who on Sunday?

Rocky & Rydel: BYE!

Rocky: *hangs up*

Laura: that was close

Riker: very

Sophie & Alton: what was close?

Riker: we'll explain when your older

Laura: but lets just say you don't want to be in the same position we were 3 years ago

Sophie: why's that?

Laura: you just don't, trust us

Riker: i'd listen to your mommy on this one

Alton: okay then..

Laura: come on lets go and get some dinner

Sophie & Alton: FOOD! *run inside*

Riker: *wraps his arm around Laura's waist* so what are we having for dinner tonight then?

Laura: *laughs* i dunno, maybe you could make something...

Riker: Laura you know i'm not very good at cooking

Laura: i'll help

Riker: okay!

* * *

-in LA-

Rocky & Rydel: BYE!

Rocky: *hangs up*

Ross: who was that on the phone?

Rocky & Rydel: no one!

Ross: yeah there was! your trying to hide it from me!

Rydel: we're not!

Ross: then tell me who it was!

Rydel: *sighs*

Rocky: fine, we'll tell you

Rydel: *gives him the look*

Ross: then who was it?

Rocky: it was..

Rydel: a friend of mine!

Ross: what's her name?

Rydel: erm.. why do you want to know?

Ross: i was just asking... who is it?

Rydel: it's my friend.. Emma **(hehe there you go! :-D)**

Rocky: it is?

Ross: *raises his eyebrow*

Rydel: *hits him*

Rocky: i mean it is!

Ross: okay then... *walks out*

Rydel: that was close

Rocky: yeah, what are you going to do when she doesn't come?

Rydel: er...

Rocky: well...

Rydel: ssshh... i'll just erm... invite her over!

Rocky: do you actually have a friend called Emma?

Rydel: yes...

Rocky: really?

Rydel: yeah! i do actually

Rocky: call her then!

Rydel: fine! *calls Emma*

Emma: *picks up* hello?

Rydel: hey Emma it's Rydel!

Emma: oh hey! what's up?

Rydel: oh nothing, thought we could do with a chat, we haven't had one in ages... that i have to prove to Rocky that you exist

Emma: *laughs*

Rocky: hey!

Rydel: you were the one that didn't believe me

Rocky: that's because i thought you were making it up to lie to Ross!

Rydel: whatever... anyway Em would you like to come to ours...

Emma: when?

Rydel: Sunday...

Emma: WHAT?! why Sunday..

Rydel: cause you know what happened three years ago with Riker, Ross & Laura

Emma: yeah

Rydel: well they are coming back on Sunday, and while me and Rocky were talking to them, Ross came in the room, and asked who's coming on Sunday so i thought of you!

Emma: *sighs* Rydel... you do know that Ross is going to see them right... and why are they going back?

Rydel: cause, erm... our parents died last night...

Emma: oh my god! i'm so sorry!

Rydel: it's okay! it wasn't you fault!

Emma: i'll come then?

Rydel: thanks em your a life saver!

Emma: yeah I've heard of that before, anyway i've gotta go, bye!

Rydel: bye!

Emma: *hangs up*

Rydel: *hangs up* told you she was real

Rocky: i stand corrected, but she does have a point, Ross is probably going to see them anyway

Rydel: i'm pretty sure they are going to think of something...

Rocky: okay then...

* * *

-Sunday-

in Barbados-

at the airport-

Laura: i cannot believe after all this time we're finally going home!

Riker: yeah... it's been a long time!

Sophie: will we meet our aunt and uncles?

Laura: sure... though i'm not to sure about all of your uncles, but most of them sure!

Alton: why are we going to were you used to live

Riker: we have to say our final goodbyes to some people

Sophie: final goodbyes?

Laura: you wouldn't understand yet... when your older we will tell you everything, but now your only two!

Riker: but lets put it this way, my parents are going to be sleeping for a long long time!

Alton: how long?

Riker: very long...

Laura: okay you two stop asking daddy questions now

flight intercom: flight 645 to LA now boarding, i repeat flight 645 to LA now boarding

Laura: lets go home then!

Riker: i still can't believe it...

Laura: me either..

Sophie: lets go on the airoplane then mommy and daddy!

Riaura: *laughs*

-they all go on the plane-

* * *

-in LA-

Rocky & Rydel: *waiting*

Emma: *from behind them* Delly!?

Rydel: *turns around* Emma! *hugs her* how have you been!

Emma: *hugs back* I've been great! you look amazing, but i already knew that!

Rydel: you don't look so bad your self! *pulls away from the hug*

Emma: hey Rocky!

Rocky: wow, Delly, when you said it was Emma, i didn't realize it was this Emma!

Emma: thank you?

Rocky: i meant it as a complement! time did you good Emma!

Emma: thanks!

Rydel: so how's Colorado been?

Emma: the same old... boring... lets face it when you all left, you took all the fun with you

Rocky: *staring at Emma*

Emma: *freaked out* er Rocky... you okay there?

Rocky: *snaps out of it* yeah fine!

Rydel: anyway... you ready to leave?

Emma: aren't Riker & Laura coming back today?

Rydel: yeah...but they've got a car coming for them! plus they can't come home

Emma: oh yeah... anyway how are you and Ratliff doing?

Rydel: where do i start? *links arms with Emma and walks out the airport*

Rocky: oh boy this is going to be a long journey home... oh wait up! *follows them*

* * *

-couple of hours later-

on the plane-

-ding dong-

pilot: this is your pilot speaking, please put your seat belts on, trays folded up and your seats in the up most position as we start our decent down to LAX airport, time is quater past 3 in the afternoon, and it is 23 degrees outside, thank you for flying with Caribbean airlines, have a nice day now.

-ding dong-

-seat belt light goes on-

Laura: here we go

Riker: home sweet home...

Riaura: not really... *laugh*

-half an hour later-

Riker: kids...welcome to LA!

sophie & Alton: woah...

* * *

**they're back... lol! :-D awe Rocky...**

**i tried to get this up yesterday...but i was to busy fan girling! :D why? cause Ross tweeted me...TWICE! one after the other in like a minute...you should of seen me! **

**review for chapter 4!**

**TBC!**


	4. Welcome home and Kelly!

**hey! so here's the next chapter... no comment...**

**Replies:**

**Guest: I can not freaking wait for the Next chapter **

**_haha now you don't have to! :-D _**

**Cynthia02: haha, you shouldn't have to wonder to long... :-D**

**Guest: hey. loved I want you bad and I can't wait to see where this story goes. hope you update soon.**

_**haha glad you loved i want you bad! and is this soon enough for you? :-D **_

**important authors note at the end...**

* * *

Riker: kids...welcome to LA!

Sophie & Alton: woah...

Laura: there's our car!

Riker: lets go kids!

-they go to the car and go home-

* * *

-half an hour later-

Sophie: so is this where we're living while we're here?

Riker: yeah

Laura: this was my old house

Alton: mommy's old house...

Laura: yeah, when i moved out my parents house, i moved to this one *opens the door*

Riker: this brings back memories...

Laura: yeah...

Riker: though some good, and some bad... like that last day...

Laura: i know, i can't believe he's still on about that, i mean come on, it's been 3 years!

Riker: yeah, something tells me he's not going to be happy about seeing us when he see's us...

Laura: yeah, same here.. *yawns*

Riker: you tired sweetie?

Laura: it's been a busy day, i just wanna go to bed

Riker: oh... okay!

Laura: *laughs* and cuddle with you...maybe

Riker: i'm going to put the kids in bed *runs inside*

Laura: *laughs* stuck with _three kids_... my life *looks at her _stomach _and walks inside*

* * *

-the next day-

Laura: Riker, lets face it there's nothing in, not that i expected there to be anything in!

Riker: there's got to be something somewhere.. ah ha!

Laura: a can of beans, that's going to work

Riker: there's nothing else in

Laura: i'm just going to go to the store okay...

Riker: what if someone see's you, no one knows we're back except from Rocky & Rydel!

Laura: and Ryland, and i'll wear a disguise anyway so they won't recognize me, i'm not stupid *goes upstairs*

Riker: *shouts* i never said you were

-5 minutes later-

Laura: *comes downstairs* how do i look?

Riker: like yourself, but with that big hat from Spain and sunglasses on, and you're hairs up

Laura: it's called a sombrero and good *kisses his cheek* see you in a bit *leaves*

Riker; *watches TV*

* * *

-with the other Lynches-

Rydel: Ross! can you go to the store for me?

Ross: why, you've got 2 other brothers!

Rydel: yeah well i have 3 others actually

Ross: *rolls his eyes* don't remind me of that one

Rydel: *rolls her eyes* get a grip of your self, it's been 3 years, let, it, go, already!

Ross: she was the first person i ever loved, and i still love now, as much as i know i should let it go and move on, i just can't! and maybe, just maybe she'll _come back _on day and she says she made a bad mistake and things can go back to normal! me and Laura would still be a couple and i wouldn't want to murder Riker for stealing her away from me and then running away with her

Rydel: *rolls her eyes* yeah well shop, now!

Ross: why can't you get any of the other's to do it

Rydel: cause Emma's a guest, and Rocky & Ryland are still sleeping, and emma is to so...

Ross: urgh why can't you do it?

Rydel: cause i'm telling you to, and i want to spend time with Emma, cause she's my friend, you still do have friends right Ross?

Ross: Rydel! of course i do, why do you ask?

Rydel: cause you never go out any more *hands him the shopping list*

Ross: *groans* fine! *leaves*#

Rydel: *laughs*

-couple of minutes later-

-doorbell rings-

Rydel: *notices Ross' keys, picks them up and walks to the door* you know... *opens the door* you're not going to get- Kelly?

Kelly: hey Rydel...

* * *

**cliffhanger! cause we all know Kelly's not going to be happy seeing Rydel... oh and by the way Laura's not pregnant again yet... but she is considering having another... **

**anyway... here's the author's note...**

**so i had this idea in English class yesterday, and I've got to retake my Romeo and Juliet assesment, cause that's what i got my lowest mark on... anyway so i got thinking cause lets face it, Revisions boring, so what if i post a Riaura version of Romeo and Juliet... would you read it? i swear Riaura's come my OTP. I've got the first chapter saved in my documents already, but i'm only going to post it if you would read it, and at the same time i'll be getting revison, just more fun... haha! **

**anyway review for chapter 5!**

**TBC!**


	5. Kelly's threat and Seeing Laura

**hey guys! here's the next chapter! :-D i would of got this up yesterday, but as most of you probably know that Fanfiction was being stupid, and for me it wouldn't even save the chapter, so i had it done, but it didn't save... o.O I'M ON TWEET LIMIT LOOOOL! and for the record cause i can't tweet anything i'm team surfers! GO TEAM SURFERS! :D anyway...**

**Replies: **

**Cynthia02: thanks! and thanks for reviewing on it yesterday haha! :-D and glad you loved that chapter and this story, lets see where this chapter takes us haha! :-D**

**Guest: really... how do YOU think the reunion is going to turn out then? haha! ;)**

**Shell Bell: this soon enough for you? haha! :D**

**Nora: i am going to... and thanks! :D**

**mistflower: glad you love it! and now you don't have to hehe! :D**

* * *

-back with Kelly & Rydel-

_Rydel: *notices Ross' keys, picks them up and walks to the door* you know... *opens the door* you're not going to get- Kelly?_

_Kelly: hey Rydel... _

Rydel: Kelly what are you doing here?

Kelly: i came to see you! *walks in the house*

Rydel: come in...?

Kelly: Ratliff here?

Rydel: no

Kelly: good...

Rydel: what are you up to Kelly?

Kelly: oh you know... i just want to _talk _to my best _gal pal _

Rydel: we haven't spoken in 3 years! in fact we hardly spoke! and you disappeared!

Kelly: i was in Paris getting over the break up

Rydel: oohh so that's what it's about, Kelly it was you who broke up with him!

Kelly: because of you! you just had to steal him away! and now i want him back!

Rydel: pardon?

* * *

-with Ross at the store-

Ross: *walking down the supermarket*

Laura: *looking at something*

Ross: *walks past the isle whistling*

Laura: *looks up, shrugs and goes back to looking at something*

Ross: *stops walking and goes backwards and looks down the isle* LAURA?!

Laura: *eyes widen and mumbles* shit..

Ross: *walks to her* Laura is it you?

Laura: *disguises her voice* no you have the wrong person...

Ross: come on, me and you both know i don't believe that!

Laura: i'm telling you, you have the wrong person! bye now *walks away*

Ross: *shouts* oh yeah, why are you wearing a sombrero then?

Laura: *stops walking and sighs*

Ross: *walks to her* well?

Laura: cause... it's a tradition of mine

Ross: *sarcastically* and i'm the president of the USA...

Laura: it is, cause i'm Spanish...

Ross: prove it, cause i don't believe it one bit, cause your English seems fine

Laura: in all fairness i always knew a lot of English

Ross: well...

Laura: Te estoy diciendo que usted tiene a la persona equivocada, ahora me crees? Ahora déjame hacer mis compras! adiós! **(1) **

Ross: i do not know a word you just said

Laura: *sighs* doesn't matter... there's your prove

Ross: why don't you turn around?

Laura: i'm good, i'm going this way anyway *walks away*

Ross: *grabs her hand, so she comes back into his chest, her hat comes flying off by accident* i knew it was you!

**-btw Laura's voice was disguised through that part, now it's not :)- **

Laura: so what! it's me! okay! you figured it out! thanks Ross! *pulls her hand away*

Ross: what are you doing back!

Laura: i'm aloud to come here if i want its a free world!

Ross: you ran away with my brother! you were pregnant with twins! why are you back here?

Laura: i have family...

Ross: if that was the case you would of came back sooner

Laura: yeah well! my dad found contact with me and my stupid bitch of a step mom is ill! so he's making me come back here and help round

Ross: nice try, that's not true cause if it was you would of known they went to England a year ago!

Laura: damn it!

Ross: Laura! even though i'm pissed off at you, i still love you!

Laura: why do you?

Ross: what's not to love at you, your kind, sweet, sensitive, and gorgeous! you were my first love *grabs her hand and strokes her check* and i'll always love you! always!

Laura: *snatches her hand away, and slaps his hand* were you having a rampage out of love cause i fell for Riker? did you tell the cops that me and Riker had sex before i was 18 out of love? did you accuse me of being with Riker out of love? did you Ross? did you?

Ross: *silent*

Laura: that's what i thought so... bye Ross... *picks her hat up walks away*

Ross: *sighs and leaves the store*

* * *

-back with Kelly and Rydel-

Kelly: you heard!

Rydel: he's not some book you borrow from the library

Kelly: that made no sense

Rydel: whatever, the point is, you can't break up with someone, then they move on, you disappearing then demand you want him back!

Kelly: you listen to me Rydel, you will break up with Ratliff! you will say you met someone else, and you never loved him, and you only went out with him because you felt sorry for him, and your only useful for a rebound on the break up with me!

Rydel: why would i do that! i love him!

Kelly: urgh would you listen to yourself your so pathetic!

Rydel: i think you better listen to yourself! you can't force me to do anything! this is my home, and you can't just barge yourself into my home, demanding things!

Kelly: oh yeah... not even at gun point

Rydel: one problem you don't even have a gun!

Kelly: *pulls out a gun* don't i?

Rydel: Kelly... you don't want to do this *gulps*

Kelly: again don't i?

Rydel: ROCKY! WAKE THE HELL UP!

Kelly: i wouldn't do that if i was you, this gun is loaded you know! one flick of a trigger and boom your dead on the floor

Rydel: please don't shoot! i'll do anything!

Kelly: you already know what i want!

Rydel: right now?

Kelly: yeah right now, we're going to Ratliff's and your going to say the same exact things i just told you

Rydel: it just be easier if you shot me

Kelly: no i'm not gonna do that, you know why cause i know how much Ratliff loves you and if he finds out that i'm the one that killed you, then he will never love me again

Rydel: no! your the one that broke up with him! you should of trusted him more!

Kelly: either do it or your dead!

Rocky: HEY GET OFF MY SISTER YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!

Kelly: huh? where did you come from?

Rocky: *grabs her by the arm and drags her out*

Kelly: oww!

Rocky: you were holding a gun to her head! you deserve it!

Kelly: pssh whhhaaat no i wasn't

Rocky: get the hell of our property! *slams the door*

Rydel: *hugs him* thanks Rocky, i don't know what i would of done if you hadn't come right then!

Rocky: *hugs back* anytime

Ross: *walks in and slams the door mumbling*

Rocky: woah what's wrong with you?

Ross: what do you think

Rocky: i don't know! that's why i asked you!

Ross: so you don't honestly know

Rocky: no what?!

Ross: do you know? *looks at Rydel*

Rydel: know what?

Ryland: who, what, where, why, when

Ross: when today, why i don't know, where in the store, what seeing someone who Laura

Rydel: Laura as in Laura Marano...

Ross: the one and only

Rocky: you must of been seeing things

Ross: i wasn't i was honestly having a conversation with her... sorta

Emma: *walks down stairs* Ross was having a conversation with who...sorta?

Everyone: *looks at her*

Emma: what? oh did i interrupt something

Ross: yes

*at the same time* Rocky & Rydel: no...

Rydel: she knows anyway so...

Emma: oh... what happened now?

Ryland: Ross thinks he saw Laura in the store

Emma: that's silly talk *looks at Rydel* right

Rydel: right!

-3rd person bit-

little did Rydel know what Kelly had planned for her next... and she was going to make sure that Rocky wasn't there to stop her this time, if she couldn't get Rydel to break up with him, then she'll have to get Ratliff to break up with her!

* * *

**haha i got put on tweet limit 3 times LOL! :D awe Rocky saving Rydel haha! **

**review for chapter 6**

**TBC!**


	6. Kelly see's Ratliff and going out

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter! **

**Replies:**

**Polkadotgirl: haha! i honestly just used google translate for it! haha! :-D i've never actually learnt Spanish o.O and i dunno why i put i think, but in all fairness it was the middle of the night when i did that chapter lol! :-D and i try to update daily :D **

**Shell Bell: haha lol! thanks! :-D**

**Cynthia02: glad you loved the chapter! :-D and i am doing :-D**

**mistflower: glad you love it! :-D and i will do hehe! :-D**

* * *

-few hours later at Ratliff's house-

Kelly: *knocks on Ratliff's door*

Ratliff: *opens it shocked* Kelly?

Kelly: hey!

Ratliff: w-what are you doing here?

Kelly: i came to see you

Ratliff: what about? why are you even here? why now! i haven't heard from you in 3 years Kelly, you broke up with me then disappeared so why 3 years later would you show up?

Kelly: well we didn't actually get a chance to talk about the break up...

Ratliff: oh yeah cause you did it over text message!

Kelly: yeah and i'm really sorry about that! i didn't mean to do it!

Ratliff: no if you didn't mean to do it them you wouldn't of done it!

Kelly: yeah well for the past 3 years i had time to think! and i realized i really love you, a lot, more then i thought i did!

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes and says sarcastically* yeah and i'm the president of the USA

Kelly: rude, but it's true! honestly! i do love you!

Ratliff: if that was true, you wouldn't of broke up with me!

Kelly: it wasn't you!

Ratliff: the way you phrased it it was! "Ratliff i can't deal with the fact you tour around a lot, i think we need to break up! besides i think you have feelings for someone else"

Kelly: can you blame me, the amount of times you went on tour! at first i thought i could handle it! but it turns out i couldn't and anyway i was proven right, a couple of weeks later you and Rydel started dating!

Ratliff: well at least she loves me!

Kelly: no-

-phone rings-

Ratliff: that's my phone, bye now *shuts the door in her face-

Kelly: grr so close *walks away*

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes and answers the phone*

**Ratliff/**_Ros_s

**Hello? **

**_hi Ratliff! _**

**Ross hey! **

**_i wondered if your doing anything tonight? _**

**not that i know of why? **

**_you might wanna sit down, it's a long story..._**

**okay ***sits down* **what? **

**_well this morning Rydel sent me to the store or the supermarket, can't remember which one, and she was still in her PJ's and she has a friend round..._**

**Emma **

**_yeah Emma so she sent me. so i went for her with a list of things we needed cause we practically had nothing in,,, _**

**Ross does this story have a point to it? **

_**do you want me to skip to the point, i thought i had a good story forming**_

**no not really **

**_oh well i saw Laura _**

**as in Laura that ran away 3 years ago? **

**_yes that Laura __how many Laura's do you know? _**

**touche **

**_anyway i need a lads night out, Rocky's going out and Ryland... i don't know where he is so i thought i'd ask you_**

**just us two? **

**_yes... why? _**

**just curious... **

**_sure! why not! it will be fun! i've had a pretty shit day anyway _**

**yeah? why? **

**_your not the only one who's seen their ex today _**

**Kelly... **

**_yeah... wait you don't sound surprised that she's back in town _**

**Ratliff she hold Rydel at gunpoint this morning!**

_**WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS!**_

**gee Ratliff calm down! and she said she didn't want you to panic**

_**fair enough though! but i'd panic more the longer i don't know these things **_

**that is a good point, so what time are we going out anyway? **

**_7ish that gives us 3hrs _**

**sure! see you then! *hangs up***

_***hangs up also* **_

* * *

-with Riker and Laura-

Laura: *laughing* stop it!

Riker: no...

Laura: yes

Riker: no not until you say i'm the best fiance in the world

Laura: never!

Riker: i'm not gonna stop then..

Laura: urgh fine, your the best fiance in the world, now please stop

Riker: thank you and fine *stops tickling her*

Laura: thank you *sit's up*

Riker: *sits up and pulls her on his lap*

Laura: *squeals in surprise*

Riker: much better

Laura: perv...

Riker: nah... you were my first... you know that

Laura: *laughs* i know

Riker: and hopefully my last

Laura: awe, i don't know what you see in me, you could have any girl in the whole entire world, yet you pick me...why? there's girls much more prettier then me

Riker: Laura... no there really isn't! i don't want any other girl in the world cause they aren't the beautiful, talented, sweet, kind hearted...

Laura: *blushes*

Riker: ...girl i fell in love with ages ago

Laura: awe thanks! *kisses him*

Riker: *kisses back and deepens it*

Laura: *moans into his mouth*

Riker: *chuckles and rolls them over*

Laura: *gasps in surprise*

Riker: *chuckles*

Alton: mommy?

Riker: *sighs and pulls away*

Laura: *laughs* yes baby boy?

Alton: what's for dinner?

Riker & Laura: *laugh*

Laura: how about pizza?

Sophie: *comes running in* PIZZA!

Riker: pizza it is!

Sophie and Alton: *walk out*

Riker: we're continuing with that later...

Laura: *laughs*

Riker: you think i'm joking, we've not properly celebrated our engagement yet

Laura: i know! *laughs* do you have the pizza menu anywhere?

Riker: yea here *hands her the menu*

* * *

-several hours later with Ross and Ratliff-

Ross: *really drunk* hey Ratliff, are we going home soon?

Ratliff: *not as drunk as Ross, but fairly drunk* dunno when ever Ross

Ross: *laughs* come on, we'll go back to yours, Rydel will kill me if she see's me like this!

Ratliff: good to know your not completely drunk then! come on then let's go!

Ross: yay!

-they both head to Ratliff's

* * *

-at Ratliff's place-

inside

Ratliff: not to sound rude, but how long are you staying here?

Ross: dunno

Ratliff: right here we go *lays Ross down on the sofa*

Ross: *pulls him down with him*

Ratliff: *lands on top of him*

Ross: sorry

Ratliff: i-it's okay

3rd person POV-

Both of them stared into each others eyes, not the little ones, but proper stares, like if one person broke the invisible barrier this moment they had together, would be ruined. For Ross having Ratliff on top of him was heavy cause he's slightly bigger then Ross. but it was good? it should feel awkward

for them and yet it feels good? it's the same for Ratliff, just lying on the couch, him ontop of Ross...they continued to stare in each other's eyes... then Ratliff did what he thought was natural for him to do...

he kissed Ross

* * *

**Que**** Paige's screaming... **

**Review for chapter 7! **

**TBC!**


	7. A Drunken Mistake

**hey! so here's the next chapter! be honest who saw Ratliff kissing Ross coming? hehe! well time to kill Paige even more *cough* Rosslington sex *cough cough* haha sorry Paige ;) so as you may of figured, this chapter is rated M.**

**Replies:**

**mistlfower: haha i know they are cute! we'll see, if Rydel finds out about what happens in this chapter ;) **

**Cynthia02: haha so you admit it? a part of you ships Riaura? :D but you like Raura more, doesn't matter everyone has their own opinions :P i'm not gonna bite your head off for liking Raura more! there is like a SMALL part somewhere that does actually ship Raura...somewhere... o.O LOL**

**Polkadotgirl: YAY! you got a account! :D awe thanks! i didn't think i was that good, well i'm not gonna argue with peoples opinions but hey! thanks! :D i appreciate it! :D yeah i don't think alot of people saw it coming to be honest! but a few people did! hehe :D well your gonna find out at some point if Rydel does find out! :D glad you love my stories! :D and is this soon enough for you! :D**

**oh and remember ROSS AND RATLIFF ARE DRUNK! REALLY DRUNK! XD**

* * *

Recap..

_3rd person POV-_

_Both of them stared into each others eyes, not the little ones, but proper stares, like if one person broke the invisible barrier this moment they had together, would be ruined. For Ross having Ratliff on top of him was heavy cause he's slightly bigger then Ross. but it was good? it should feel awkward_

_for them and yet it feels good? it's the same for Ratliff, just lying on the couch, him ontop of Ross...they continued to stare in each other's eyes... then Ratliff did what he thought was natural for him to do..._

_he kissed Ross..._

* * *

now-

Ross: *surprised but kisses back*

Ratliff: *deepens the kiss*

Ross: *moans*

Ratliff: *pulls away and rest his forehead on Ross'*

Ross: Ratliff, what are we doing?

Ratliff: i don't know...

Ross: me either.. i should go *stands up*

Ratliff: *pulls him back down on the sofa* i never said i wanted it to stop

Ross: i know, but we don't know what exactly we are doing, it just seems wrong

Ratliff: *hurt* oh

Ross: but! it feels right i didn't want it to stop either

Ratliff: really... hmm if i do this then *kisses him*

Ross: *murmurs against his lips*then i'll *kisses back*

Ratliff: *pulls away and laughs*

Ross: what?

Ratliff: 3 years ago, this happened, you kissed me, and then i told you to leave...

Ross: yeah?

Ratliff: now 3 years later from that day, look at us, two drunken idiots

Ross: two hot drunken idiots

Ratliff: trust you to say that...

Ross: *laughs*

Ratliff: i could listen to that all day..

Ross: nah... get outta here

Ratliff: i live here

Ross: i know... speaking of home i better go my home

Ratliff: or you could just spend the night here

Ross: eh Rydel's gonna kill me in this state so what have i got to _lose? _

Ratliff: good! *crawls on to Ross' lap*

Ross: what are you doing?

Ratliff: oh er... never mind *about to get off*

Ross: *pulls him closer to him and crashes his lips on to Ratliff's*

Ratliff: *kisses back*

Ross: *takes off Ratliff's jacket*

Ratliff: *messes with Ross' top*

Ross: *pulls away* you sure you wanna do this...

Ratliff: shouldn't i be the one to ask that?

Ross:... on the sofa?

Ratliff: oh! no! *stands up, grabs Ross' hand and pulls him up*

Ross: *kisses him*

Ratliff: *picks Ross' up without breaking the kiss and carries him to his bedroom*

* * *

-with Riker and Laura-

Riker: i do believe we have some unfinished business to do...

Laura: are the kids in bed?

Riker: yes

Laura: good *kisses Riker*

Riker: *kisses back and takes off her top*

Laura: *pulls away* bit keen are we?

Riker: i try

Laura; prev

Riker: second time you called me that *picks Laura up and chucks her in their bed*

Laura: was that really necessary?

Riker: yes *jumps on the bed and crawls over her, so he's hovering over her*

Laura: was it really?

Riker: very *leans down and kisses her*

Laura: *kisses back*

Riker: *deepens the kiss*

Laura: *takes off his shirt*

Riker: *messes with the zip on her jeans*

Laura: *pulls away and rolls her eyes* tease

Riker: i do it cause i love you

Laura: awe! i love you to, i had been meaning to talk to you about that

Riker: oh?

Laura: yeah... er...do you wanna have another kid?

Riker: are you pregnant again?

Laura: no, not now, but i do want another kid

Riker: well why waste time?

**m rated, don't like don't read**

Riker: *takes of Laura's jeans and underwear*

Laura: *does the same same to Riker*

Riker: *lines himself up* Ready

Laura: yeah...

Riker: *thrusts into her*

Laura: *moans*

Riker: you like that baby?

Laura: *nods* faster.. *moans*

Riker: *goes faster*

Laura: *moans louder, but careful not to wake the twins*

Riker: *chuckles* careful you'll wake the twins

Laura: *looks up to him* shut up.. *moans*

Riker: nah..

* * *

-hour later-

Riker: *collapses next to Laura*

Laura: that was...

Riker: yeah...

Laura: *gets out of bed*

Riker: where are you going?

Laura: bathroom... need to pee

Riker: *sarcastic* good to know

Laura: you asked *walks to the bathroom*

Riker: *checks her out*

Laura: and stop starring at my butt!

Riker: *looks away* sorry!

Laura: it's rude to stare...

Riker: *rolls his eyes and laughs*

Laura: *walks back in and gets back into bed*

Riker: *puts his arm around her* you even look beautiful with sex hair

Laura: *laughs, turns round and looks at him* and whys that?

Riker: cause it proves that your *points to Laura* mine *points to himself*

Laura: *giggles*

Riker: so does the hickeys aswell...

Laura: yeah i noticed them in the mirror, and don't you think the engagement ring is enough?

Riker: yeah... but anyway it just proves it even more

Laura: *kisses him* night Riker *turns over*

Riker: night Laura

* * *

**meanwhile** -with Ratliff and Ross-

Ratliff: *chucks Ross on the bed* gee dude how much do you weigh?

Ross: don't blame me, most of this is muscle *flexes*

Ratliff: *raises his eyebrow*

Ross: works better with my shirt off

Ratliff: *laughs* well it's gonna end up on the floor anyway...

Ross: oh really? *kisses him*

Ratliff: yep *kisses back*

Ross: *deepens the kiss*

Ratliff: *moans*

Ross: *smiles into the kiss*

Ratliff: *pushes Ross back onto the bed and falls on top of him*

Ross: *takes off Ratliff's top and stares*

Ratliff: *breaks the kiss* like what you see?

Ross: yeah

Ratliff: now this is unfair *tales off Ross' top and stares*

Ross: *mocks him* like what you see

Ratliff: *nods his head, and kisses him*

Ross: *kisses back*

Both: *strip each other*

Ratliff: *pulls away* turn over

Ross: *lies on his stomach*

Ratliff: *thrusts into Ross*

Ross: OH MY GOD!

Ratliff: you like that?

Ross: fucking love it

Ratliff: *smirks, and continues to thrust into Ross' ass*

* * *

-2 hours later-

Ratliff: *collapses next to Ross* that was amazing!

Ross: heck yeah!

Ratliff: *yawns*

Ross:; you tired?

Ratliff; what do you expect? we were like it like dogs!

Ross: *laughs* i wouldn't say it was that bad!

Ratliff: Ross.. we had 4 rounds...

Ross: oh yeah...

Ratliff: *chuckles* night Ross *turns over*

Ross: night Ratliff *turns round*

Both: *fall asleep*

* * *

**uh oh... someones in trouble.. eh i don't think this chapter was overly that great...oh well :L **

**i may of killed paige again... SORRY PAIGE! :D**

**Review for chapter 8! :D**


	8. The Morning after

**hey! here's the next chapter! hmm... reaction time! :P hehe**

**Replies:**

**isaOMG: yeaah... just remember er... Laura's engaged and Ratliff's ****_with_**** Rydel... so that's not gonna happen o.O thanks for the idea though**

**Cynthia09: haha! YAY! you ship Riaura! even if it is a little bit! XD glad this story got you liking Riaura lol! :D**

* * *

-the next morning-

Ross: *wakes up looks at the clock reading 8am, tries to go back to sleep*

Ratliff: *wakes up, see's Ross and mumbles* morning Ross

Ross: morning...

Ratliff: *closes his eyes*

Both: *open their eyes and look at each other*

Ratliff: DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!

Ross: I DON'T KNOW! I JUST FUCKING WOKE UP! *eyes widen*

Ratliff: please say we didn't...

Ross: there's only one way to find out *looks under the quilt*

Ratliff: DUDE! just no!

Ross: yeeaaaah... we did!

Ratliff: OH MY GOD! Rydel's gonna kill me!

Ross: and me!

Ratliff: yeah well your her brother!

Ross: your her _boyfriend!_

Ratliff: a bad one at that! and she's gonna go easier on you!

Ross: yeah! remember what happened when i tried to kiss you 3 years ago! she was bad enough then! imagine what it's gonna be like _if_ she finds out about this!

Ratliff: which she's _not!_

Ross: you don't know that!

Ratliff: yeah i _do _i'm certain i'm never gonna speak of this e_ver aga_in and i'm pretty sure you don't want your sister to kill you!

Ross: hey!

Ratliff: your the one who said it! i'm just quoting it!

Ross: shut up!

Ratliff: you need to leave! like now!

Ross: what naked?

Ratliff: you know what i mean!

Ross: okay! *gets out of bed*

Ratliff: DUDE!

Ross: wh- *looks down* oh yeah...

Ratliff: *turns away* cover up yourself!

Ross: *puts on his boxers and pants* you've seen it before! what does it matter now? you can look now

Ratliff: *faces him* seriously... i wasn't sober then! that doesn't count!

Ross: so do you know what happened?

Ratliff: no! i _wouldn't_ of done it if i was sober you idiot! it's pretty damn obvious what happened, we had sex Ross! and Rydels gonna kill us both for this!

Ross: well yeah! that part about Rydel killing us is true if she _ever _finds out! *puts on his shirt*

Ratliff: well yeah! this may seem rude but you need to leave... i need to think!

Ross: what about?

Ratliff: the fact that we had drunken sex together last night! you know the typical thoughts of a 22 year old!

Ross: right... bye then!

Ratliff: bye!

Ross: *leaves*

Ratliff: *sighs and takes a shower*

Ratliff's POV-

no matter how many times i wash myself, i still feel dirty! i can't believe i did that! i cheated on my girlfriend by having drunken sex with her own brother! well i gotta say, the sex was amazing... wait what? you do not think that about your best friend Ratliff! i'm not gay!

**you liked it though...**

what is this my perverted consense **(1)**?

**no... well yes, but no! it's only perverted, as you say, cause your not letting yourself have what you really want, deep down..**

meaning?

**think about it, you wouldn't of had sex with Ross if you had no feelings for him what so ever!**

i don't have any feelings for Ross what so ever!

**are you sure of that...really?**

yes! i'm sure of it! now shoo! i'm trying to have a shower in peace!

**ah ah ah! not yet! let's have a little flashback to last night**

do we have to... really?

**yes, yes we do Ratliff! you need to know the truth on how you feel**

i know how i feel! i'm not gay! and i love Rydel!

**you say that... but lets have alook**

urgh fine!

**flash back 1**

are you really gonna do that for every flashback

**yeah...anyway here!**

_Both of them stared into each others eyes, not the little ones, but proper stares, like if one person broke the invisible barrier this moment they had together, would be ruined. For Ross having Ratliff on top of him was heavy cause he's slightly bigger then Ross. but it was good? it should feel awkward_

_for them and yet it feels good? it's the same for Ratliff, just lying on the couch, him ontop of Ross...they continued to stare in each other's eyes... then Ratliff did what he thought was natural for him to do..._

_he kissed Ross..._

**YOU were the one that made the "first move"**

i already knew that

**did you?**

yeah! its's the sex part that i don't remember

**oh well... your still getting every key flashback needed**

urgh!

**shut up and continue having these flashbacks...**

whatever

**flashback 2**

_Ross: Ratliff, what are we doing?_

_Ratliff: i don't know..._

_Ross: me either.. i should go *stands up*_

_Ratliff: *pulls him back down on the sofa* i never said i wanted it to stop_

_Ross: i know, but we don't know what exactly we are doing, it just seems wrong_

_Ratliff: *hurt* oh_

**YOU were the one that didn't want it to start! You were the one that felt hurt when Ross said it seems wrong!**

yeah and?

**flashback 3**

dude that's really annoying...

**i don't care, if it annoys you, it makes me happy**

your a evil consense you know that right?

**STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! Flashback 3!**

_Ratliff: really... hmm if i do this then *kisses him*_

_Ross: *murmurs against his lips*then i'll *kisses back*_

_Ratliff: *pulls away and laughs*_

**You were the one that kept on kissing him!**

no comment

**Flashback 4**

_Ross: eh Rydel's gonna kill me in this state so what have i got to lose?_

_Ratliff: good! *crawls on to Ross' lap*_

_Ross: what are you doing?_

_Ratliff: oh er... never mind *about to get off*_

_Ross: *pulls him closer to him and crashes his lips on to Ratliff's*_

**YOU were the one that climbed onto Ross' lap...**

he pulled me closer to him! gotta give me that one!

**after asking what are you doing?**

touche

**Flashback 5!**

dude how many flashbacks is there?

**a few more...**

just get to the point!

**my point is, you were the one to make the most... sexual moves shall we say... first!**

and?

**why haven't you had sex with Rydel yet?**

how do you know i haven't?

**Dude you were still a virgin until you had sex with Ross last night**

actually...

**so you did have sex with Rydel? **

yes.. whats my love life with Rydel got to do with anything?

**you liked it way better with Ross last night didn't you?**

what no?

**oh really?**

no!

**i say you do! you loved the feeling of having sex with Ross last night, it made you feel way more better then sex with Rydel!**

i don't want Ross like that!

**really your body says other wise...**

what?

**look down...**

why?

**...**

hello?

**...**

great you've gone...

Ratliff: *sighs and looks down* OH MY GOD! **(i think we all know what he had)**

**told ya!**

really now you come back!

**you want Ross!**

i was drunk last night! give me a break!

**were you? were you really?**

okay... i wasn't as drunk as Ross... but i still was fairly drunk!

**ah... but you were still thinking straight... am i right?**

i don't know... i still had some thoughts in my head... i wasn't completely out of my mind... i guess a small part knew what i was doing... a small part...

**dude...**

Ratliff: oh man... i like Ross

**and you finally admit it!**

and your really getting on my nerves...

* * *

-with Ross-

Ross: *runs in the house, and slams the door*

Rydel & Emma: hi Ross!

Rocky: hey bro!

Ross: *looks at Rydel* i'm so sorry *runs upstairs*

Emma: what was that about?

Rydel: i have no clue

Emma: Rocky?

Rocky: no idea... but i'm going to find out *goes upstairs*

* * *

-with Ross and Rocky-

Ross: *lying face down on his bed crying*

Rocky: *knocks* Ross?

Ross: *just lies there*

Rocky: *sighs and walks in* Ross... whats up?

Ross: *sighs and rolls over so he's on his back*

Rocky: *sits on his bed* well? has this got anything to do with last night

Ross: it has _everything_ to do with last night!

Rocky: what?

Ross: you know that me and Ratliff went out last night

Rocky: yeah... and we just presumed you stayed round at Ratliff's for the night

Ross: well that's one word of putting it...

Rocky: Ross what happened, did he hurt you in anyway...

Ross: no... i quite enjoyed it *eyes widen*

Rocky: enjoyed what... it can't be t_hat _bad

Ross: promise me you won't hate me

Rocky: your my little bro... i could never hate you!

Ross: well try telling Rydel that!

Rocky: Ross... what happened? did Ratliff cheat on her

Ross: y-yeah...

Rocky: WHAT!? i'm going to go round to his house and demand he tell me who _she _is

Ross: well you don't have to look very far...

Rocky: what?

Ross: it was a he, not a she...

Rocky: he's gay? why's he dating Rydel then...

Ross: i don't think he is... and that he who he cheated on Rydel with... *takes a deep breath* was me...

Rocky: w-what?

Ross: Rocky... me and Ratliff slept together last night...

Little did they know...

Rydel was outside the door, and she heard EVERY word

* * *

**:O poor Rydel...**

**Review for the next one!**


	9. One Love Confession & a heartbreak

**hola! **

**Disney Channel is a pain in the ass! Last night LOUD was shown, tonight me and Paige are tweeting each other, both of us wanting it to come on! and now i'm pissed off cause i sat threw how to be indie for nothing! and they keep on showing the same adverts over and over again... i am pissed off! and they showed Sofia the First advert the time then LOUD was on last night, it's like who cares about sofia the first at 9 o clock at night! seriously someone tell me! cause i don't! rather annoying! :L anyway here's the next chapter :D**

**Replies: **

**Michelle: yep! Rydel knows! O.O recipe for disaster **

**Guest 1: haha yep! what will Rydel do..? ;)**

**Cynthia02: glad you like the chapter! and yes she did...hmmm**

**Guest 2: this soon enough for you haha! :D**

* * *

-at the Lynches-

Rocky & Rydel: *shocked*

Rocky: did you just say you slept with Ratliff last night

Ross: yes!

Rocky: oh my god!

Rydel: *fighting back the tears*

Emma: Rydel wh-

Rydel: *puts her hand over Emma's mouth and whispers* don't say anything *removes her hand*

Emma: *confused*

Ross: Rocky what am i gonna do!

Rocky: you should of thought of that before you had sex with your sisters boyfriend!

Emma: *shocked*

Ross: Rocky don't say it like that!

Rocky: oh do you want me to say it like "you shagged your sisters boyfriend?" or is that not how you want me to say it either

Ross: i don't want you to say it at all! it was a _mistake_!

Rocky: dude _if_ Rydel _finds out _she's gonna be heart broken!

Ross: she's _not_ gonna _find out!_

Rocky: you're not sure of that!

Ross: yes i am, me and Ratliff agreed that we were never gonna speak a word about this, especially to Rydel

Rocky: she could find out though!

Ross; i'm pretty sure she's not gonna! if she did then i'm pretty sure that there's gonna be one less Lynch in this family, and i don't mean you or Ryland!

Rocky: you missed out Riker

Ross: non of us have heard anything about him in 3 years! he can go and die in a ditch for all i care!

Rocky: he might not be it to you, but he's still my brother so don't say it!

Ross: he could!

Rocky: so your still round up about that! even though you had sex with Ratliff last night

Ross: dude! STOP. SAYING. THAT! we were drunk neither one of us _would_ of _done_ it if we were _sober _we weren't thinking straight!

Rocky: sure! use "neither one of us were thinking straight excuse!"

Ross: excuse me!

Rocky: you wouldn't of done it at all if you didn't have feelings for one and other!

Rydel: *heartbreaks*

Ross: Rocky that's stupid!

Rocky: is it, is it really? because humans don't do stuff like this unless there is some hidden feelings there!

Ross: Rocky your being stupid! okay there is no hidden feelings between me and Ratliff, i do love him!

Rocky, Rydel & Emma *eyes widen*

Rocky: Ross do you realize what you just said?

Ross: that there is no hidden feelings between me and Ratliff...

Rocky: the four words after that part!

Ross: that i do love him

Rocky: yes!

Ross: *eyes widen* oh my god! i'm in love with my sisters boyfriend!

Rocky: there we go!

Ross: Rocky listen to me, RYDEL CAN NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER! FIND OUT OF THIS!

Rocky: well it seems like histories repeating it's self!

Ross: what do you mean?

Rocky: Riker was in love with Laura when she was taken by you, and your in love with Ratliff when he's taken, by your sister!

Ross: awe man! history is repeating it's self! Rocky what the hell should i do!

Rocky: go and talk to him!

Emma & Rydel: *goes downstairs*

Ross: what?

Rocky: you heard! you need to sus out any feelings you have for him, maybe your only saying you love him because of the sex last night!

Ross: your right! i'll go now! and if it's just because of the sex last night, history _doesn't_ have to _repeat its self_!

* * *

-downstairs with Rydel & Emma-

Emma: are you okay Rydel?

Rydel: yeah i guess... i just found out that my brother is inlove with my boyfriend and they had sex together last night! but i'm fine

Emma: i know it must suck...

Rydel: do you! your a only child Em! you don't have to go through this!

Emma: i know

Rydel: i'm going to Ratliffs!

Emma; what?

Rydel: you heard! i wanna know about Ratliff's opinion on this!

Emma: are you going on your own

Rydel: please...

Emma: *sighs* fine!

Rydel: yay! now i'm gonna go before Ross comes downstairs! thanks! *leaves*

Ross: *comes downstairs* hi Emma!

Emma: hi Ross!

Ross: do you know where Rydel is?

Emma: nope, not a clue!

Ross: oh, well when she gets back here, just tell her that i'm out

Emma: okay bye!

Ross: bye! *leaves*

Rocky: was he bothering you?

Emma: no! he was just asking questions!

Rocky: oh right

-awkward silence-

Rocky: hey wanna watch a movie?

Emma: sure, what movie?

Rocky: erm... how about white chicks **(you HAVE to see this, it's bloody hilarious!) **

Emma: never heard of it!

Rocky: it's hilarious, trust me!

Emma: okay then! but if it isn't, i'm not gonna trust you again!

Rocky: deal!

-they watch the movie-

* * *

**thats chapter 9! it would be longer but it's 1:50am on a school night and i'm knackered! so goodnight!**

**Review for chapter 10!**


	10. The end of Rydellington?

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter! **

**Replies:**

**Michelle: haha :D i do try to make quick updates! ;) and i will do soon! i promise! i just had this idea and i had to do it! haha! :D**

**Cynthia02: lets haha! well it's all going down!**

**Rydellington: well lets see what happens eh :P**

**and i know that the last chapter was short, hopefully this one will be longer :D**

* * *

-with Ross-

Ross: *walking to Ratliff's*

Laura: *jogging the other way*

Ross; *bumps into her* well nice to see your still in town

Laura: *rolls her eyes* hi Ross

Ross: hey!

Laura: you should really look where your going

Ross: so should you

Laura: i was, your the one that bumped into me!

Ross: so, i care because

Laura: well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed

Ross: you could say that, how much longer are you in town for then

Laura: another week, not that it has anything to do with you!

Ross: excuse me, your the one that did the wrong thing and left with Riker!

Laura: yeah! i know! but you also kissed Maia!

Ross: still haven't let that one go i see!

Laura: *laughs* no! i let that go ages ago!

Ross: yeah probably when you decided to act like a slut and have sex with my brother the day we break up!

Laura: okay that is un called for!

Ross: well its true! you break up with me, next thing you know, few hours later your having sex with my brother! couldn't even of waited 24hrs!

Laura: *rolls her eyes* how would you know when i had sex with your brother huh?

Ross: not that hard to figure out...

Laura: go on then enlighten me

Ross: easy, you come to New York for a few days to break up with me and have a photo shoot, that day you broke up with me, Riker went out for a "walk" and mysteriously disappear for a few hours! about a hour i come and comfort you about our break up, and that "thud" on the floor which you claimed was the lamp which it wasn't, Riker shows up with Rydel who said she have to go back to the hotel room for her jacket! coincidence she saw Riker i think not! she probably walked in on you two making out naked on the couch or something!

Laura: okay! we were not making out on the couch naked!

Ross: so you don't deny it then

Laura: actually no!

Ross: oh and that thud was Riker falling of the bed am i correct

Laura: *sighs* yeah

Ross: see your no better then Maia was¬!

Laura: okay that crosses the line Lynch! i don't have to hear this! bye! *jogs away*

Ross: *rolls her eyes* she deserved it... right? *starts walking to Ratliff's*

-at Ratliffs place-

Rydel: *hiding*

Ross: *knocks on the door*

Ratliff: *opens the door* Ross what are you doing here?

Ross: don't you think we need to talk...

Ratliff: you better come in then..

Ross: *walks in*

Ratliff: *closes the door*

Rydel: *comes out of hiding and goes by a open window which happens to be the room that they are talking in*

Ross: soo...

Ratliff: soo...

Ross: i'm not gonna lie, this is awkward...

Ratliff: very

Ross: but it needs talking about

Ratliff: it does.

Ross: okay, i'm not gonna lie, i remember everything

Ratliff: same here..

Ross: that makes things a little bit less awkward now!

Ratliff: *chuckles*

Ross: anyway, now that i do remember everything, i'm not gonna lie

Ratliff: just spit it out Ross!

Ross: i felt something Ratliff!

Ratliff: *shocked*

Ross: there i said it, probably not what you were expecting, but at least you know!

Ratliff: y-you felt something, when we had sex, drunken sex Ross..

Ross: yeah! i know exactly what it is! its the same kind of thing i felt when i was with Laura 3 years ago!

Rydel: *eyes widen and mouths* wow

Ratliff: wow, i didn't realize it was that much Ross

Ross: yeah, so now you know!

Ratliff: i can't believe it! one drunken night, and you felt something with me that you felt with Laura 3 years ago!

Ross: yeah i just said that!

Ratliff: i don't know what to say! i honestly don't

Ross: how do you feel about that?

Ratliff: shocked actually! i never would of thought you would turn out gay Ross

Ross: *chuckles* well that's a start, even if its slightly rude

Ratliff: *laughs* but i don't know! okay Ross i'm not gonna lie, i love Rydel! i always will do!

Ross: oh...

Rydel: *smiles*

Ratliff: but at the same time i guess there is something missing from us and i can't tell what it is! but you have it Ross! i don't actually know what it is! but its there with you!

Rydel: *heartbroken*

Ross: maybe if i do this... *kisses him, then pulls back*

Ratliff: *looks at him* your sober, and your thinking straight yes?

Ross: yep!

Ratliff: good!

Ross: wh-

Ratliff: *kisses him*

Ross: *kisses back*

Rydel: *confused, looks in from the window shocked and even more heart broken*

Ratliff: *pulls away* this is very wrong i have a girlfriend!

Ross: *sighs* which happens to be my sister..

Rydel: *walks in* nice to see you still care about me!

Ross & Ratliff: uhoh...

* * *

**in the words of Ross & Ratliff... uh oh... **

**yeah this is probably short, but its just a filler, trust me next chapters gonna be longer!**

**Review for the next chapter! :D**


	11. Ross gets Kicked out

**Bonjour! haha i had to do that. anyway here's the next chapter! ya'll probably hate me right now... expcept from Paige... she's probably glad that there's Rosslington in this now...**

**Replies:**

**Cynthia02: haha! yeah i know it was a bit of a while! opps! O.O hmmm lets see shall we? :D**

**Arlene: well heres the next one haha! glad you love the story! :D**

**Michelle: haha! :D lol! yeah its different haha. i thought i'd add a bit of Rydellington drama in this story, cause there hasn't really been through this and I Want You Bad. :P **

* * *

-back with Rydel, Ross & Ratliff-

Rydel: uh oh? is that all you got to say! UH OH!

Ross: well er...

Ratliff: Rydel what are you doing here?

Rydel: oh wasn't expecting me were you! instead you want mister lover boy here! *points at Ross*

Ratliff: Ry how much did you hear...

Rydel: enough

Ross: how much

Rydel: well... i know you two slept together last night!

Ross & Ratliff: *eyes widen*

Ratliff: Ross! did you tell her?

Ross: what? no!

Ratliff: then how did she find out!

Ross: i don't know!

Rydel: I HEARD YOU TELL ROCKY ROSS!

Ross: what? how!

Rydel: i may or may not of eavesdropped a little

Ratliff: well then it's your own fault that you know!

Rydel: oh shut up!

Ratliff: excuse me!

Rydel: you heard!

Ratliff: well it is your fault that you know that it happened!

Rydel: so! i went upstairs for something and i heard it, Ratliff! i was so freaking heart broken that you did it Ratliff!

Ratliff: did you know we were drunk!

Rydel: yes i did, people make mistakes Ratliff, but NOTHING LIKE THIS WHEN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

Ross: we were drunk Ry, we weren't thinking straight!

Rydel: don't call me Ry!

Ross: why not I've always called you that! your my sister!

Rydel: yeah i am! if that meant anything to you, you wouldn't of slept with my boyfriend! and Ratliff if our relationship meant anything to you, you wouldn't of slept with him!

Ratliff: Ry our relationship means the world to me!

Rydel: yeah? so why have sex with someone else huh?

Ratliff: we were drunk!

Rydel: you think that makes any difference Ratliff! cause it honestly doesn't! oh and don't think i didn't hear the conversation you had with Ross today!

Ratliff: you were eavesdropping again?

Rydel: no, i was on my way to see you when i saw Ross come, so i waited and i may of over heard what you two were saying, and don't think i didn't see the kiss Ratliff!

Ross & Ratliff: *go pale*

Rydel: well? whats the excuse this time Ratliff? Ross?

Both: *silent*

Rydel: cause there is non! i heard you say yourself there's something there between you and Ross that we don't have Ratliff! i heard it all!

Ratliff: well er...

Rydel: er... what? lets just face it, you don't love me anymore!

Ratliff: that's not true!

Rydel: *laughs* don't kid yourself Ratliff!

Ratliff: i do love you!

Rydel: yeah, well why did you say that there is something missing between us that you and Ross have huh?

Ross: Rydel, it's probably nothing

Ratliff: hardly nothing... Rydel i'll always love you..

Rydel: *crying* you know what spare it! i hope you two have a nice life together! it's what you two deserve!

Ratliff: Rydel don't do this...

Rydel: no! YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER! we're over Ratliff!

Ratliff: Ry you can't say that after 3 years!

Rydel: you cheated on me! with my own brother! you slept with him and confessed that there is something between you two that there isn't between us, i cant be with someone who has some other feelings for someone else, especially if that someone is my brother! you know who you want more, and i'm going! buh fucking bye Ratliff, Ross. i hope you two do have a very happy life together! **  
**

Ross: what?

Rydel: oh yeah.. i'm kicking you out the house!

Ross: WHAT?! YOU CANT DO THAT!

Rydel: i think you'll find that i can! encase you haven't noticed i'm the oldest there!

Ratliff: Ry i think your being a little childish about this, i mean kicking your own brother out? our break up i can understand but kicking him out that's just crossing the line!

Rydel: trust you to stick up for him!

Ratliff: *sighs* i'm just sticking up for what i think is fair and kicking Ross out isn't fair!

Rydel: so what! sleeping with your sisters boyfriend isn't fair, you two falling in love isn't fair! i'm just making it equal! *looks at Ross* not nice when the shoe's on the other foot!

Ross: what?

Rydel: its always you who gets everything Ross! the only thing that hasn't gone your way was, well Laura! she ended up with Riker in the end and they have beautiful twins! and now your getting kicked out the house

Ross: come on Ry..

Rydel: nope! i am not changing my mind about this! i want you out bye the end of the day! bye! *leaves*

Ross: she hates my guts, SHE FUCKING HATES MY GUTS RATLIFF!

Ratliff: no i don't think that, i thinks she's just mad at the moment if anything! seeing red! give her a couple of days, and she'll see what a mistake she's made kicking you out!

Ross: yeah, where am i going to stay though?

Ratliff: you can stay here!

Ross: you sure?

Ratliff: yes!

Ross: thanks! your a great... whatever we are

Ratliff: we're Ross and Ratliff, we can be whatever we want to be

Ross: and what is that?

Ratliff: i don't know.. do you want to.

Ross: date? i don't seem the harm in it i guess...

Ratliff: yeah, but we should keep it on the down low for now

Ross: defiantly i'ma gonna go and get my stuff

Ratliff: do you want me to come with you?

Ross: nah i'll be alright, and i don't think it's gonna be the best idea, me and you turning up at my house where Rydel lives together do you?

Ratliff: gotta point there!

Ross: i'll be back shortly! cya! *leaves*

Ratliff: *sits on the couch and watches TV*

* * *

**After everything i went through on twitter to get this chapter done, i cannot believe it's finished tonight! oh encase you haven't heard...**

**RIKER, ROCKY & ROSS WENT SHIRTLESS AT THE PARIS CONCERT! AND I CANT GO TO LONDON :( thats what i mean... O.O**

**anyway review for the next chapter!**

**TBC!**


	12. Rikers maddness

**hey guys! Who went to the london concert tonight? I didnt -_- but hey i hope those who did had fun :D sorry with any mistakes i'm using my ipod to update XD **

**michelle: haha :D and I KNOW RIGHT i didnt believe it until i saw the pictures and the video, Riker was the first one to take off his shirt ;)**

**cynthia02: haha yeah i know i couldnt think of what else to call it -_- sorry. They might do, they might not, who knows ;) and no problem i knew it was a fee days -.- :P **

**isaOMG: hehe thanks XD**

* * *

-with Laura-

Lauras POV-

i cannot believe he said that to me! That bastard! So what, we broke up no one got hurt in the end! He needs to get over it! yeah i know its slightly true, i did break up with him them went ahead and had sex with Riker, and i got pregant, but we didnt mean for it to happen, do i regret it, nope. we both love each other and thats all that i need.

Laura: *walks in, closes the door and starts crying*

Riker: laura, babe, is that you?

Sophie: *toddles to Laura* whats wrong mommy? *shouting* DADDY MOMMYS CRYING!

Riker: what? *walks in* Laura whats wrong?

Laura: *wipes her tears* Ross...

Riker: sophie go and play with Alton

Sophie: okay daddy *goes into the living room*

Riker: Laur, what happened? *hugs her*

Laura: *hugs back* he... He...

Riker: he what?

Laura: he *sighs* basically called me a slut and said i'm no better then Maia was!

Riker: what?! Okay Laur you are no way near as bad as Maia ever was!

Laura: he had a serious attitude change in the past 3 years! He said that how Rydel found out was because we were making out naked on the couch!

Riker: thats it! *pulls away from the hug and gets his keys*

Laura: what are you doing? Where are you going?

Riker: to do something i should of done 3 years ago when he called the fucking police! When he threw that punch at me! no-one talks to you like that! I dont care if hes my brother by blood!

Laura: no no! Riker dont! Its the last thing that anyone needs right now!

Riker: so your gonna let him get away with it? your just gonna let him say that stuff about you and not do anything about it?!

Laura: no, of course i wanna fucking hurt him! But do you think this is what Rocky, Ryland and Rydel needs right now?

Riker: *sighs and puts own his keys* no, i guess, but if he says anything else while we're here then...

Laura: i'll beat him, okay?

Riker: i was gonna say come to me, but that works if you want to

Laura: *laughs* whichever happens your gonna find out

Riker: true

Laura: how about we all have our dinner, but the twins in bed and snuggle up and watch a movie?

Riker: so a early night? *wraps his arms around her waist*

Laura: yeah a early night

Riker: deal! *kisses her*

Laura: *kisses back*

Riker: *tries to deepen it*

Laura: *pulls away* nope

Riker: aw i was enjoying it

laura: *laughs* help me with dinner and i'll see about later

Riker: okay

* * *

**heres chapter 12! Sorry its short i am knackered! again sorry for any mistakes **

**review for the next chapter :D**


	13. Funerals, Kicking off and ghosts?

**Hey guys! WOW! 100 reviews thanks so much! :) i was so shocked when i saw it when i woke up this morning! Speaking of this morning did any of you in the UK see Ross on daybreak? :O anyway..**

**Replies: **

**Lauren: thanks :) **

**Guest/ isaOMG: thanks! And i dunno! I never went to London :( -.- hopefully they'll do a tour here soon :D **

**Cynthia: thanks! :D glad you love it as alway hehe :D **

**Michelle: haha yep! This story was originally Riaura/ Raura anyway :D haha! I'll post the link up on my profile :D **

**Ems: guess what? Your my 100th reviewer hahah :D awe really? you really think that? Awe thanks! :D i dunno about being forever haha but i'll be around for a while yet ;) get LOUD :P**

* * *

-Thursday (funeral day)-

Everyone was getting ready for the funeral, it was a closed one, so only friends and family were invited, though whos to say something wont happen that gets the press' attention. Heck it even being Stormie and Marks funeral would get the attention, and the fact Riker & Laura being here wont help the fact. Rydels still EXTREMELY pissed off at Ross and Ratliff, she hasn't spoken one word to them since that day. Though shes going to have to speak to them today with it being the funeral and all. Stormie and Mark wouldn't want them to be at each others throats on this day. Well to be honest she wouldn't want them at each others throats at all, regardless of the reason why. But they are, and its a pretty good reason why they are. Ross has no idea that Rikers in town, he only thinks that Laura's there. Boy is he in for a shock.

-With Riker and Laura-

Laura: are you ready for this?

Riker: no, i don't think i ever will be, but we all know it was coming.

Laura: yeah, i'm going to see if the twins are ready.

Riker: okay

Laura: *goes to the twins room*

Riker: *sits down on their bed and sighs*

-with Laura & the twins-

Alton: where are we going mommy?

Laura: to the church.

Sophie: why?

Laura: *sighs* we're going to a funeral.

Alton: whats one of them?

Laura: something your to young to know about, but something your going to learn about now. Its something you do for when someone dies.

Sophie: who's funeral are we going to?

Laura: your daddys mom and dad.

Alton: oh, were they nice people?

Laura: yeah, they would of loved you two. Listen, today i need you two on your best behaviour okay. Today is a very sad day, so please be good and be there for your daddy, i know your young, but if you cant do it for me, do it for him.

Sophie&Alton: okay mommy.

Laura: also your going to meet your aunty and uncles, uncle Ross may not react good when he see's you, but never the less, deep deep DEEP down he probably loves you, somehow.

Sophie: when are we going to know about what happened between you, daddy and him?

Laura: one day.

Riker: *comes in* are you all ready?

Laura: we're ready arent we?

Sophie & Alton: yeah!

Alton: *toddles to Riker* we love you daddy! *hugs his legs*

Laura: awe! *takes a photo*

Riker: *kneels down* hey whats up Alton?

Alton: we promise to be on our best behaviour.

Riker: okay.. *looks at Laura*

Laura: *mouths* i'll tell you later

Riker: *nods his head and stands up* okay lets go to this

* * *

-at the Lynches-

Rydel: you don't have to come, you know that Em.

Emma: i know, i want to, for support.

Rocky: thanks Emma.

Emma: *smiles* no problem

Ryland: no, you really dont have to do this

Emma: i know, i want to.

Rydel: lets go to the church then

Everyone else: okay.

-they set of walking-

* * *

-with Ross and Ratliff-

Ross: Ratliff what am i going to do!

Ratliff: Ross, everything will be alright.

Ross: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! WE'RE GOING TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS RYDEL PRETTY MUCH ALL DAY!

Ratliff: i know... but do you really think she's going to kick off today, in all days.

Ross: who knows, she might!

Ratliff: Ross, she knows this day is just as bad for you as it is for her! don't threat about it, she's _not _going to kick off.

Ross: *sighs* fine... your right, today isn't about us.

Ratliff: *pulls up in front of the church* anyway you're going to have to face her sooner or later

Ross: i prefer never

Ratliff: Ross, i'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me as much as she wants to see you. mean i am the one that cheated on her

Ross: but i'm the one that you cheated on her with.

Ratliff: okay, so Rydel is going to be pissed off at the both off us, but can you really blame her for it? lets just get through the day, it's just one more day then you don't have to see her for as long as you want

Ross: *sighs* fine

Ratliff: good, just remember this day is about everyone , not just you and Rydel.

Ross: i know.

Ratliff: look, i know this is the last thing you want to be at, heck i don't want to be here on this day, it wasn't supposed to happen, you know, but some _drunken _idiot did it, therefor it happened. it wasn't supposed to, they were like parents to me, in fact they were my second parents, and i am extremely sad that it happened, but it did and we can't change the past, we've just got to power through the present and have a good future, you know?

Ross: yeah, thanks Ratliff.

Ratliff: no problem, thats what i'm here for, for support and to help you.

Ross: well you were supposed to be there for Rydel, i can't help but feel a little bit guilty about that.

Ratliff: same here, but it happened. and i'm happy with you.

Ross: and i'm happy with you.

both: *kiss*

* * *

-with Rocky, Rydel, Ryland and Emma-

Rocky: we're here

Rydel: sadly...

Emma: Rydel...

Rydel: it wasn't supposed to be like this! they aren't supposed to be dead right now! *breaks down and cries*

Ryland: we know, we know. we don't know why it happened, it happened

Rydel: i know, lets go inside and get the day over and done with

Rocky: there we go!

Rydel: *see's Ratliff's car and Ross & Ratliff kissing*

Emma: Rydel? *notices where she's looking* oh god, come on... he's not worth it!

Rydel: yeah, your right lets go inside.

-they go inside the church-

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Priest: we really must start, i got another booking today i can't be late

Rydel: please just 5 more minutes!

Priest: *sighs* fine, then we really must start.

Ross: *to Rocky* whats going on?

Rocky: what does it matter to you?

Ross: whats wrong with you?

Rocky: the fact you broke our sisters heart!

Ross: *sighs* i thought you would be more understanding about it!

Rocky: I THOUGHT IT WAS A ONE NIGHT STAND!

Everyone else in the church: *looks at him*

-Ross and Rocky go into a different room-

Rocky: get back to whatever you are doing! family business!

Everyone else in the church: *does whatever*

Ross: it was a one night stand...

Rocky: yeah how about the fact you had your tongue down his throat in his car before you came in!

Ross: *turns pale* you saw that?

Rocky: yeah, so did Rydel... and Ryland and Emma!

Ross: so you all saw it?

Rocky: yes Ross, we all saw it! now i understand a but better why Laura broke up with you 3 years ago!

Ross: yeah so she can fuck Riker a few hours later!

Rocky: when did you become a total ass? it's like you don't care about anything but yourself anymore Ross!

Ross: what that's not true!

Rocky: really? isn't it! cause it sure does seem like it! you don't care whether you hurt someone else's feelings anymore Ross, it seems like you don't care that your part of the reason that Rydel is so fucking heart broken! when you really should Ross! if you really do care about anything and everything over then your self you would show it a little bit more then you are doing right now! this isn't the Ross Lynch i grew up with! This isn't my brother standing before me, he's long gone! it's like something processed you to be like this Ross! and i don't like it! i doubt anyone likes it! mom and dad would be extremely disappointed with you!

Ross: THEY AREN'T EVEN AROUND TO SEE THIS! SO WHAT DO I CARE!

Rocky: SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU DO NOT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF ANYMORE ROSS!

Ross: SO WHAT? WHO CARES ANYWAY! APPARENTLY NO ONE! RIKER FUCKED AND RAN OFF WITH LAURA, RYDEL HATES MY GUTS, OUR PARENTS DIED! WHO IS THERE TO CARE ANYMORE ROCKY?

Rocky: I CARE ROSS YOU IDIOT! RATLIFF OBVIOUSLY CARES! AND RYLAND DOES TO SO DON'T GIVE ME ALL THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT NO-ONE CARING ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! CAUSE IT'S REALLY NOT TRUE!

Ross: EVERYONE THAT EVER CARED ABOUT ME ALWAYS ENDS UP HATING ME OR LEAVING ME!

Rocky: MAYBE IF YOU STOP BEING SUCH A JACK ASS NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED!

Ross: your blaming me for mom and dads death?

Rocky: no! of course i'm not Ross! i know it wasn't you who caused it!

Ross: then what did you mean?

Rocky: all i'm saying is, you've been a total jack ass these past couple of weeks, you need to go back to the happy Ross we all know and love and miss! do whatever it takes i don't care! but please snap out of this permanent bad mood your in!

Ross: *sighs* your right, i just do not know whats come over me recently.

Rocky: who knows?

Rydel: *pops her head round the door* its starting.

Ross & Rocky: okay...

Ross: *leaves*

Rocky: are they here?

Rydel: yeah, they are here.

Rocky: are you sure Ross won't see them?

Rydel: i'm sure. besides i'm sure he won't kick off at the funeral. and what am i supposed to to, stop Riker coming to his own parents funeral?

Rocky: no, i guess so.

Rydel: come on, let's get through this thing... together

Rocky: together

* * *

-at the after funeral party thing-

Ross: i cannot believe he didn't show up at his own parents funeral!

Rocky: Ross how do you know that?

Ross: would of saw him if he was there! he probably didn't know! first he wrecks my relationship with Laura, then he doesn't show up to his own parents funeral? and you think all i care about is myself! reality check! Riker does to!

Ratliff: no he doesn't!

Ross: yes he does! Riker has really got to be one of the most selfish people ever!

Rydel: how can you say that about your own brother, wait... i can actually find that believe-able that you would

Ross: i'm only saying the truth

Riker: oh yeah Ross you may want to turn around!

Ross: *turns around* oh look! you did show up after all! news flash the funeral ended a couple of hours ago!

Riker: i know, i was there!

Ross: no you weren't

Laura: Riker, just stop, he's really not worth it! come on the twins need to go to bed anyway!

Ross: oh look at this! bet it's like 3 years ago again for you! hard to decide which brother to pick!

Laura: you know what Ross, fuck you! seriously, go fuck yourself!

Ross: can't!

Laura: *rolls her eyes* you really are a dick you know that right?

Ross: thank you for acknowledging what i have! not that you ever saw it, you were two busy fucking Riker instead!

Laura: i can't be dealing with this..

Ross: wow! not nice! might want to watch your back Riker, she could be fucking Rocky here behind your back!

Laura: *slaps Ross* should of done that a few days ago!

Ross: truth hurts though, right?

Laura: i would _never _sleep with Rocky! no offense Rocky...

Rocky: not taken...

?: *kisses Ross*

Ross: *pulls away* who the-

Everyone: MAIA?!

* * *

**BOOM THATS THE PLOT TWIST I WAS ON ABOUT! PAIGE FIGURED IT OUT! XD the top authors note was written yesterday and i couldn't be arsed to change it so i just left it... haha! :D**

**R5 FOLLOWED ME TODAY AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH :D i really COULD NOT stop screaming and shaking! XD **

**anyway review for chapter 14! **

**TBC!**


	14. The truth and forgiving people

**hey! who expected that plot twist? huh? who liked it? :D**

**Replies:**

**Lauren: haha i don't think anyone saw that coming XD hahah OMG i laughed more then i should of done at that! :D**

**Cynthia02: haha yup that bitch is back! And thanks! :D**

**Guest: lol :D**

**isaOMG: haha why did you laugh when Laura said that she would never sleep with Rocky? Haha thanks, though i do have to watch what i put now.. O.O XD**

******Ems: haha well you were haha :D pure luck haha :D haha awe thanks! :D i'm going to have a updating spree shortly anyway so you shouldn't have to wait to long :D**

* * *

-back with everyone-

Everyone: MAIA?!

Maia: Surprise

Rocky: w-what are you doing here?

Maia: i heard your parents died, so i only came to pay my respects

Ross: y-your dead! You died in a plane crash 3 years ago!

Maia: as you can see, i didn't.

Riker: no shit sherlock.

Maia: oh Riker how nice to see you too.

Riker: *rolls his eyes*

Laura: what exactly are you doing Maia?

Maia: oh hi Laura! Didn't see you there, tell me hows your relationship with Ross going, since he you know, broke up with me cause he loves you

Ross & Laura: loved

Maia: *laughs* trouble in paradise? What happened?

Sophie: mommy, when are we going?

Alton: we're tired

Maia: who are cuties? *reaches out to them*

Riker: dont you dare touch my children

Maia: your children?

Laura: yes his children, got a problem with it?

Maia: they are like what 3years old?

Ross: yes...

Maia: so who's are they?

Rydel: why don't you tell us how you survived the plane crash!

Maia: isn't it obvious, i wasn't on the plane. I knew it had engine faults.

Rocky: how did you know that?

Maia: i know people

Ross: you probably caused it somehow

Riker: that wouldn't surprise me.

Maia: shut up

Laura: why don't you?

Maia: so who's kids are they, well i know Riker's the dad so whos the mom?

Ross: have you not been paying attention to the news recently?

Maia: no why, ive been "dead" for the last 3 years.

Ross: have you not worked it out yet, they-

Laura: they have names you know

Ross: oh i know! Anyway, they went to Laura and went "when are we going home mommy" and "we're tired" Rikers the dad... So that leaves...

Maia: Laura and Riker are together?

Ratliff: finally it clicks!

Rydel: and i thought she was smart...

Maia: since when were Laura and Riker together, and when did they have kids..

Riker: you know what, lets go home Laura.

Laura: yeah..

Ross: to ashamed to say?

Alton: whats going on?

Ross: they haven't told you yet

Sophie: told us what?

Rocky: Ross don't!

Rydel: i know your being the biggest ass ever this week, but come on they are only 3

Riker: 2 1/2 really

Rydel: close enough, anyway don't you think its best coming from them?

Laura: wait... What else has Ross done this week?

Ryland: *sighs* he slept with Ratliff...

Riker: he did what now?

Ratliff: in all fairness we were drunk... Then we both realized something..

Rydel: *rolls her eyes* oh it was more then 'something'

Maia: i'm lost...

Ross: me and Ratliff are together now happy?

Rocky: wow, someone gets on the rebound fast

Maia: i kissed someone thats gay?! EWW!

Ratliff: you did what now?

Maia: i kissed him...

Ross: yeah, why did you do that?

Maia: cause i really do honestly love you

Ryland: wow, she really does have feelings.

Laura: wow, the second time thats happened.. Well Ross cheating on someone.

Ross: hey, you saw that time! She kissed me, i pulled away.

Laura: i know, just putting it out there. At least i didn't cheat!

Rocky: actually... You kinda did.

Laura: what are you talking about?

Rocky: you two, kissed, twice while

Laura and Ross were dating.

Riker: Rocky!

Maia: wait, when did Laura and Riker get together then?

Ross: when they decided to fuck each other and Laura got pregant

Rocky: ROSS!

Rydel: you really are an ass, first you wreck my relationship, then Sophie and Alton find out the truth this way! Well done, Ross! Well done!

Riker: really Ross? And theres children about!

Ross: i forgot about them.. They were supposed to be my kids! Not yours Riker!

Laura: well i wouldn't want them to have a father like you!

Maia: *sneaks off*

Ratliff: *notices and follows*

Ross: what?

Laura: the way you've been acting apparently all week! Thats a real father figure there Ross!

Ross: *sighs* i know, its just that it hurts okay.

Riker: hurts?

Ross: yes

Rocky: how?

Ross: cause with Laura back in town..

Laura: your blaming me for you being hurt?

Ross: no! Well yes, sort of.

Rydel: Ross you are making no sense.

Ross: its bringing back the past! Okay! Its bring back things i thought i just got over!

Rydel: you never got over it, until you slept with Ratliff an now your dating him.

Laura: Ross, there will always be a part of me that loves you after everything cause you were my first proper boyfriend and all, but thats it, you really need to let go of the past.

Ross: yeah i know, and same here goes for you, i just need to let go.

Laura: exactly, besides you've moved on.

Rydel: hey!

Laura: *laughs* Rydel your gorgeous, it wouldn't be long before you move on again, trust me.

Rydel: yeah i guess. I really loved him though.

Laura: i know, but one day sooner or later you'll meet someone new, or an old friend, and fall in love with him. *smiles at Riker*

Riker: *smiles at Laura and puts his arm around her shoulder*

Rydel: awe!

Ryland: so how long are you staying in town for?

Riker: we really do not know, its nice to be home, with the family.

Rydel: we missed you guys!

Laura: i missed being here, even though the most unfortunate event brought us back here, its nice to be back with the family.

Ross: you know, now that i see it, you two really do love each other, no matter how weird it is.

Laura: *laughs* took about 3 years for you to come around it.

Rydel: never the less, i'm sorry i was a bitch to you the other day... Ross

Ross: don't be, i understand. It just hurt you know, we never intented for it to happen, it just did

Rydel: yeah, it did.

Rocky: speaking of Ratliff, where is he? And wheres Maia?

* * *

**ooohh where did Ratliff & Maia go? Awe yay! They all forgave each other :D**

**review for the next chapter :D **


	15. Now what are you up to

Hey guys so heres the next chapter! Sorry its late im on holiday and its really hard to update -.-

* * *

-with Ratliff and Maia-

Maia: *on the phone* yep they are back

?: oh really?

Maia: yep, and guess what, they are engaged now!

?: well thats news! How did they take the fact that you aren't dead?

Maia: shocked, surprised. You should of seen them, classic!

?: yep! And you kissed Ross?

Maia: yep! Thats who you told me to kiss cause you thought it was him that she was with.

?: oh yeah! Though i never would of thought that she would end up dating her ex's brother!

Maia: trust me, i was a shocked as you were!

?: wow, so now what?

Maia: all i gotta do is find out the date for this wedding, then we need someone to gate crash it!

?: oh yeah, it would be a shame if someone was to gate crash the wedding..

Maia: wouldn't it!

?: question what did Laura ever do to you?

Maia: she stole Ross off of me! We had something when we were filming teen beach movie, he comes back here and next thing you know him and Laura are in a relationship, so i want to do something that would ruin everything for her. And considering the 'cheating' didn't exactly work, this will work! This will ruin her life! And she deserves everything that is going to happen to her!

?: what about Ross?

Maia: oh he's *gets an idea* you'll find out shortly

?: what are you up to Maia?

Maia: nothing Mom.. Just yet anyway.

Ratliff: -who heard everything- *backs away slowly and trips over something* shit!

Maia: i'm going to call you back *hangs up, walks to where Ratliff is*

Ratliff: heeeey

Maia: should of known it was you!

Ratliff: i didn't hear anything i swear!

Maia: to right you didn't *picks something up*

Ratliff: you know, i'm going back to the others, bye now!

Maia: *hits him round the head*

Ratliff: *blackens out*

Maia: *smirks* Fred! Here!

Fred: yes mam?

Maia: this is who i want you to take *points at Ratliff* to that place

Fred: yes mam! *picks Ratliff up, chucks him in the back of a van and drives off*

Maia: its payback time, Lynchs, Laura you may want to watch your backs!


	16. Wheres Ratliff?

**Hey! Still cant reply to guest accounts cause im still on holiday. Woo its the six week holidays now anyway so i'm going to be updating ALOT while off school. I'm talkin about staying up all night and updating... Not that i don't already do that on the weekends... Anyway enjoy! :D **

* * *

-10 minutes later-

Maia: *walks back into the room*

Ross: *notices, walks over and pina her on the wall*?

Maia: hi Ross

Ross: wheres Ratliff?

Maia: *smirks* i didn't think you would notice.

Ross: oh, i noticed. Where is he Maia?

Maia: who says that i know?

Rydel: cause your, you. And by that smirk you do.

Maia: why do you care, he did cheat on you with your brother after all.

Rydel: so? Doesn't stop me for caring right?

Ross: just tell us where he us Maia!

Maia: i would... But i don't want to, by now *blows a kiss to Ross and leaves*

Rocky: *mimics her* i would... But i don't want to. *rolls his eyes*

Ross: some people never change, she however got worse.

Rydel: once a bitch, always a bitch.

Ryland: come on, lets go home.

Ross: *sighs*

Rocky: wherever he is, he won't be far away. And he will get back to home sooner or later.

Ross: i know, its just going to be a bit lonely without him at our place.

Rydel: *sighs* i might be crazy for this, but you can move in while hes missing.

Ross: really?

Rocky: you sure Ry?

Rydel: positive.

Ross: thank you Delly *hugs her*

Rydel: yeah yeah. Don't think i've forgotten though.

Ross: *pulls away* yeah, i guess i understand that.

Rocky: *laughs*

Ryland: its the family reunited again!

Rocky: ya know except from Riker.

Ryland: no hes probably sexing up Laura.

Rydel: Ryland, i do not need that image in my head.

Rocky: probably true though.

Ross: guys... Shut up.

Rocky: sorry.

Ryland: somebody upset that i mentioned Riker and Laura?

Rydel: when did you get all cocky?

Ryland: i don't know. Seemed like the right moment to say it. You know.

Ross: *sighs* no, i'm not upset that you two mentioned Riker and Laura.

Rocky: yeah you are.

Ross: okay, maybe a little. But thats only cause, there will always be a part of me that still cares for Laura. Always. But life goes on, and she ends up being engaged to Riker. But i moved on with my life, and got over it. Eventually.

Rydel: after you had sex with Ratliff, you got over it.

Ross: hey...

Rydel: *shrugs* i did say i've not forgotten, and i never will. To me right now, your just another guy that lives in the house, i might of forgave you of a fashion, but i'll never forget.

Rocky: wow, then why are you letting him live with us again?

Rydel: i'm only doing it cause hes still family. As soon as Ratliff gets back, hes out again.

Ryland: okay then... Are we actually getting home or...

Rydel: yeah, were going.

-with Ratliff several hours later-

Ratliff: *groans and wakes up*

Maia: about time you woke up.

Ratliff: you hit me round the head with something! How long was i out for anyway?

Maia: to long!

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes* just answer the damn question!

Maia: about 4 hours! No need to be rude!

Ratliff: YOU KNOCKED ME OUT AND KIDNAPPED ME! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE RUDE! AND YOUR ALSO A BITCH!

Maia: yeah yeah. Im the bitch! Ever think that Laura was the bitch?

Ratliff: what? No! Why would i ever think that?

Maia: CAUSE SHE STOLE ROSS OFF ME!

Ratliff: *laughs* she 'stole' Ross off you? How did she do that?

Maia: we had something going on in Puerto Rico, Ross goes back to LA, i go back to Australia, next thing you know Ross and Laura are a item!

Ratliff: so?

Maia: so? SO?! IT WAS MEANT TO BE ME AND ROSS TOGETHER! NOT HIM AND THAT BITCH!

Ratliff: Maia, Ross and Laura knew each other way before he met you. Heck he was even crushing on her since like the first day they met each other! Maia, you and Ross never had a chance to be together. NEVER! Plus your a psychopath, so you wouldn't even of had a chance with him if Ross and Laura hadn't of met each other in the first place.

Maia: *slaps him*

Ratliff: *smirks* truth hurts, doesn't it Maia.

Maia: it's not the truth though!

Ratliff: *laughs* not the truth?! It is to the truth! You faked your own death!

Maia: no, i lied about being dead.

Ratliff: yeah, faked your own death. Oh and you knocked me out and kidnapped me. And your saying that your not a psychopath?

Maia: boo hoo! Get over it!

Ratliff: like you obsessing over Ross?

Maia: i'm not obsessing over Ross!

Ratliff: yeah you are! You called Laura a bitch and saying that she 'stole' Ross off you. Obsessed much?

Maia: so! She is a bitch! She didn't even deserve him! Then all of a sudden she gets pregnant with one of his brothers baby! Something tells me that she didn't even love him! He deserves someone that deserves him! That wouldn't cheat on him with one of his brothers!

Ratliff: hang on, Laura didn't cheat.. Ish. They might of kissed a couple of times while she was dating Ross, but they actually didn't get together or sleep with each other until Ross and Laura broke up.

Maia: oh really.

Ratliff: BUT! Laura and Ross were really cute together. They loved each other! They were really happy with each other. Then Riker fell in love with her, Laura developed feelings for him, and you got in the way!

Maia: boo hoo! They got over it! I just wanted to ruin Laura's life for ruining my chance to be with Ross!

Ratliff: Ross wouldn't of dated you if him and Laura didn't get together. He didn't even like you like that!

Maia: how would you know?

Ratliff: cause he was really falling for Laura by that point! They had worked with each other for over a year. He was just too scared to ask her out cause he didn't know how Laura felt about him, and didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Maia: *rolls her eyes* yeah i'm supposed to believe that he actually had feelings for Laura. That he actually loved her.

Ratliff: yeah you are. Then 3 years later look at where we are.

Maia: he turned gay, with you!

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes* no need to be bitchy. What do you want with me anyway.

Maia: *smirks* your going to find out once me and Ross start dating.

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes* yeah thats going to happen.

Maia: oh it will.

Ratliff: its not going to happen love. Keep on telling your self that it will. Theres one problem. Yeah, he's taken.

Maia: *laughs* when has that ever stopped me for getting what i want.

Ratliff: what are you going to do? Kill me?

Maia: that doesn't seem like a bad idea. But no. I'm not going to do that. If i do that then he's never going to like me. But i will keep you here until we start dating. That way you cant get in the way, and Laura is engaged so she can't take Ross off of me again. He will be mine.

Ratliff: you really are a psychopath.

Maia: *injects him with something*

Ratliff: what wa- *falls asleep*

Maia: Sweet dreams Ellington. *leaves*

* * *

**poor Ratliff... :L anyway review for the next chapter! oh and who wants to see an Riaura wedding in this story... i'm considering it.. Depends if you all want to see one.. Let me know! they are gonna have (an)other child(ren) anyway... **


	17. Day 1: wedding talk & uh oh

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter! :D and i guess pretty much all of you want to see a Riaura wedding... so yeah, i'll do it! i kinda have a idea for it anyway. enjoy! OH! and i edited chapter 8 'the morning after' a little bit, because i had this idea so i had to change it a little. XD**

**Replies:**

**Cynthia02: awe thanks! your so sweet! :D glad you love my updates haha! :D **

**Ashley: glad you love it. and i will add more Riker and Laura into the story at somepoint soon. i know they have hardly been in this story, as a couple or not but i will add them back in in future chapters.**

**Guest: glad you luv the story :D **

**isaOMG: most people do so i'm going to add it in :D**

**Maddie: yeah most people want to see the wedding. i never said anything about anyone breaking Riaura apart... *yet* awe glad you loove all my stories! you ship Riaura a lot don't you? :D not complaining at some point when i was writing 'I Want You bad' Riaura became my OTP. and always will be :D**

**Lauren: haha yeah! :D thanks! :D **

**Guest: yeah poor Ell. i think everyone hates Maia at this moment... XD**

**Guest: awe! depends. thanks for the idea though! :D i might do it, but a story for each child? i don't think i can write all that, but we'll see where this leaves off. i might write a third sequel i might not. depends. XD and 55 more chapters. haha glad you love the story, but i don't think i have enough ideas for 55 more chapters for this story, though you never know... ;)**

**Guest: haha! really? i mean they will get married at the end right? i mean come on, they have to... right? but...**

* * *

-the next morning-

Ratliff: *wakes up

Maia: good morning *puts a bowl of cereal next to him*eat.

Ratliff: i rather starve. i don't know what you could of added into it or done with it.

Maia: just be grateful that i am letting you live!

Ratliff: only cause you think that Ross will **never** love you if you killed me.

Maia: exactly

Ratliff: news flash Ross will never love you anyway.

Maia: you don't know that!

Ratliff: i do actually!

Maia: what ever. you can believe that Ross will never love me, but he will! and with Laura engaged, you "missing" there's no-one to take him away from me!

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes* Ross doesn't like you!

Maia: we got on pretty well when we were filming teen beach movie. so *shrugs* he must like me.

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes* not after you ruined his life twice and faked your own death

Maia: oh i did a lot more then that

Ratliff: what?

Maia: er...nothing! just eat your cereal and drink! i'm going out! *leaves the room and locks it*

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes* Psychotic bitch *picks up the Cereal* better be save *chucks it out of the bowl at the plant in the room*

-plant dies-

Ratliff: i knew it. at least its a bottle of water, not tap water *opens the bottle, takes a mouth full then spits it out* of salt water. where does she get this!? *sighs* i'm never getting out of here. i wonder what everyone else is doing. i should probably stop talking to myself now.

* * *

-with Riker and Laura-

Laura: *making breakfast for her and Riker*

Alton & Sophie: *watching Tv*

Riker: *walks up behind her and hugs her from behind* morning gorgeous

Laura: *smiles* morning.

Riker: breakfast smells delicious *kisses her check*

Laura: awe thanks! it's neatly done.

Riker: good, i can't wait to have it, if it tastes half as delicious as it smells it's going to be delicious.

Laura: i don't cook that much really.

Riker: i know, but you should, i love your cooking.

Laura: *blushes* your just saying that

Riker: oh really *turns her around*

Laura: yeah really, your just saying that cause you don't want to offend me.

Riker: so not true! i'd love your cooking even if we weren't together.

Laura: really?

Riker: really *kisses her*

Laura: *kisses back*

Riker: *pulls away*

Laura: breakfast is ready.

Riker: what about the twins?

Laura: i fed them before, they are alright watching TV.

Riker: oh good.

Laura: *laughs* what did you think i wouldn't feed them?

Riker: no! i knew you would feed them just didn't know if you have done or doing after breakfast.

Laura: *laughs* don't worry i know what you mean.

Riker: *chuckles* good.

-after they ate there breakfast-

Laura: listen i got to talk to you about something.

Riker: go on.

Laura: there's a few things to talk about. firstly last night Ratliff got kidnapped

Riker: WHAT?!

Laura: yep.

Riker: when was this?

Laura: just after we left. both Ratliff and Maia sneaked off and only Maia returned, so they think-

Riker: it was Maia who kidnapped him or took part in it.

Laura: yep.

Riker: oh.. why would sh- oh never mind

Laura: why? *laughs* Riker hunny she's a psychopath who's 'in love' with Ross. Ratliff and Ross are dating

Riker: yeah, i know it just clicked

Laura: wow your slow

Riker: *laughs* that's not very nice.

Laura: i try.

Riker: so what else have you got to talk to me about

Laura: well it's about our wedding

Riker: go on.

Laura: why don't we have it here!

Riker: your serious?!

Laura: yeah! i mean it's home here! we can stay for a bit longer, and we can get married here! with friends and family! and it would just feel right having it here, you know.

Riker: yeah i know what you mean, it's got every single member of the family here, even my mom and dad. Yeah it would feel right to be married here.

Laura: i know right! so are we going to?

Riker: defiantly, do you want to tell the others.

Laura: might as well.

Riker: come on then *leaves*

Laura: *shouting* i'll get the kids then.

Riker: *shouting* okay!

Laura: *rolls her eyes and laughs*

* * *

-at the Lynch house-

Rydel: *shouting* guys Riker and Laura are here with the twins!

Rocky: *shouting* we'll be down in a minute!

Rydel: *shouting* where have i heard that before!

Riker: they are playing video games aren't they!

Rydel: yep not stopped playing since they got home last night.

Riker: *scoffs* things never change with them

Laura: you wanna go and play don't you?

Riker: whhaaat? no!

Laura: *raises her eyebrow*

Riker: *runs upstairs*

Laura: *rolls her eyes* boys

Rydel: tell me about it!

Sophie: aunt Rydel!

Rydel: *kneels down* hey Sophie how are you doing?

Sophie: fine thanks!

Alton: hi aunt Rydel

Rydel: come here you too *gives them a hug*

Laura: *smiles*

Rydel: *stands up* lets go and sit down

-they walk into the living room-

Emma: hey! i'm Emma nice to meet you! i'm a huge fan!

Laura: hey! well i don't need to introduce myself then!

Emma: no you don't.

Laura: are you an old friend of there's?

Rydel: yeah, we knew her back in Colorado.

Emma: yeah, then they left and took all the fun away with them.

Laura: oh cool.

Emma: who are the cuties.

Rydel: my niece and nephew.

Emma: what are they called

Laura: Sophie and Alton.

Emma: cool names!

Laura: thanks!

* * *

-2 hours later-

Laura, Rydel & Emma: *laughing*

twins: *sleeping*

The boys; *walk in* hey!

Rydel: since when did 'just a minute' turn into 2 hours!

Rocky: sorry? it just felt like old times before all the drama 3 years ago!

Laura: *sighs*

Rocky: no no! it wasn't aimed at you!

Ryland: well done *hits him round the head*

Riker: *rolls his eyes*

Ross: guys can we just forget about it, please? and anyway we aren't exactly living in a drama free zone.

Rydel: anything but a drama free zone.

Riker: anyway, we have something to tell you all.

Laura: we have decided to get married here!

Rydel: really?

Riker: yeah, it's with all the family and it's home you know. it just feels right.

Ross: congrats.. *feels awkward*

Laura: Ross we're not doing it so that you feel awkward you know that right?

Ross; yeah! i get why your doing it here. it's where you both grew up, and with all the family! i understand. though you couldn't of picked a worse time,

Rocky: Ross, we know your missing Ratliff but don't take it out on them because they are getting married sooner rather then later.

Ross: i know! and i'm happy for them

Riaura: you are?

Ross: yeah! i mean...this whole family can do with a little bit of happiness especially after the last few weeks. it's just that...

Ryland: you miss Ratliff?

Ross: yeah and..

Rydel: you feel awkward because they are marrying each other and you too used to date and you still have some hidden feelings for her somewhere?

Ross: yeah, i guess.

Laura: *laughs* it was bound to happen, and there really isn't a set date for it anyway.

Emma: but aren't you all going back travelling again at the end of the week.

Riker: yeah, but we decided to stay for a while longer.

Rydel: oh that's great!

Rocky: yeah it is.

Ross: maybe you can help find Ratliff aswell for a bit longer too!

Ryland: don't worry Ross, he'll be back before you know it! anyway wanna go back up!

Riker, Ross & Rocky: sure! *leave*

Emma: i'll be right back. *leaves*

Rydel: Laura, i need to tell you something?

Laura: yeah? whats up?

Rydel: your the only one i can really talk to about it, cause you've been through it.

Laura: been through what?

Rydel: pregnancy.

Laura: *eyes widen*

Rydel: Laura, i'm pregnant.

* * *

**uh oh... Rydels pregant with Ratliff's baby who's dating Ross.. o.O**

**Review for the next chapter! XD**


	18. Pregnancy news and fights

**hey guys! SOOO sorry i've not updated in ages. I've been REALLY busy. i never meant to leave it for this long... woops. sorry! anyway here's the next chapter, sorry again. here have a cyber-cookie! [::] =D**

**Replies at the bottom cause there's so many! **

* * *

-back with Rydel and Laura-**  
**

Laura: *shocked*

Rydel: *sighs* Laura are you going to say something? anything? please i need you on this subject.

Laura: i can't believe it.

Rydel: i know its a lot to take in.. but i truly am pregnant, i found out the other day.

Laura: but..

Rydel: yeah.. Ratliff and Ross are dating, how messed up is that?

Laura: Rydel, it's not that bad.

Rydel: Laura think about it, i'm pregnant with my ex boyfriends baby, who's dating Ross.

Laura: yeah, that's slightly messed up.

Rydel: what am i gonna do! i don't want to be a single mother, but i don't want to abort the child or put it up for adoption after carrying it for 9 months, so what do i do Laura.

Laura: *sighs* i don't really know Rydel. i know i was pregnant but i never had this problem.

Rydel: i know, it's just that after when me and Ratliff did it, i was kinda hopping i'd get pregnant because i wanted us to be a family together, but now we've broken up, there's no way it's going to happen now. i don't want to ruin Ratliff's life now because i'm carrying his child, even if his life is with Ross, i don't want to ruin it now. you see my problem Laur? everything is just a huge mess!

Laura: i know Rydel, your going to have to tell him, once you know he gets back home, which he will do. and then your going to have to make up your minds whether you want to keep the baby or get rid of it. nothing major is going to be different between you too, your just going to have a child together if you decide to keep it.

Rydel: yeah i guess. i mean you and Riker did a similar thing when you found out you were pregnant, you decided between you what you wanted to do with the baby.. which you later found out was twins.

Laura: yeah exactly. it's a similar thing to that. just decide what you feel is best between you both. though you being pregnant is not meant to bring you back together, but if you both want this child, then there could be some sort of friend relationship between you both.

Rydel: yeah right, the only sort of relationship that could happen between us is hey i'm carrying your child thing. that's the only reason we're going to be together.

Laura: yeah i guess. but you never know, you two will be talking in no time, once you know he gets back home. i'd just hate to see Riker and Ross' reactions when they find out.

Rydel: *eyes widen* oh yeah, it's not going to end good. Ross will probably be happy for us but sad that his lover is having a child with his ex girlfriend and Riker, well he'll probably want to kill Ratliff.

Riker: why would i want to kill Ratliff, he's a friend. even though he hurt you, you sorted it out for yourself. *sits next to Laura and wraps a arm round her bringing her closer*

Rydel: yeah i guess.

Riker: *walks in* right then, how about we head off back home, we've been here longer then intended.

Laura: yeah okay, can you pick up Alton for me.

Riker: sure.

Rydel: no you guys, you don't have to go yet.

Riker: we know, we've just been here most of the afternoon, and we just need to get the kids fed and in bed.

Rydel: i guess.. i just wanted you to stay longer, because it felt more like home, like family this afternoon for the first time in 3 years, it just felt right. but if you have to do whatever you have to do then. for the twins.

Laura: *sighs* why do i feel loads of guilt right now.

Rydel: Laura i'm sorry! i wasn't trying to make you guilty, honestly!

Laura: but the whole thing 3 years ago..

Riker: wasn't your fault! it was mine if anything, i let my feelings for you get in the way of everything.

Laura: yeah, but life would be so much easier if it was without all the drama!

Riker: so you regret what happened 3 years ago?

Rydel: guys...

Laura: no... not exactly.

Riker: so you regret what happened between us then?

Laura: no! i didn't say that!

Riker: you were implying it right?

Laura: no! i weren't your just over reacting!

Riker: so... you regret what happened 3 years ago and now your saying i over react!

Laura: i never actually said i regretted everything did i?! i never said that i regret anything, all i said was 'life would of been easier without the drama' i never actually said i regretted it. would you fucking listen!

Riker: oh great i over react and i don't listen! anything else you hate about me!

Laura: what? who said anything about hating you! all i said your over reacting and that you aren't listening! i never said anything about hating anything to do with you!

Riker: well you might as well have! it's not like your perfect anyway!

Laura: i never said i was perfect! never in my whole life have i said those words!

Riker: so instead your saying things that you hate of me instead then? does it make you feel better about yourself! putting other people down!

Laura: i don't hate you! i never said anything to do with hate! you did! but now that your mentioning it, yeah i do hate a few things about you! i hate the fact that your stubborn for your own good! i hate that you over react over the smallest things that don't mean anything! i hate the fact that you aren't listening to me right now and i hate the fact that you jump to the wrong conclusion every single time!

Riker: well if you hate so much about me, why are you marrying me then?!

Rydel: *eyes widen*

Riker: *realizes what he said* Laura..

Laura: if that's what you want then, maybe i won't then! have a nice life! *picks up Sophie and Alton and leaves*

-door slams shut-

Rydel: what... was that?

-Ross, Rocky & Ryland come down-

Ross: why did the door slam close?

Ryland: and Riker why are you still here?

Rocky: and where did Laura and the twins go?

Riker: *sits on the couch* to answer all your questions, i don't know.

Emma: *walks in* i heard arguing and doors slamming, what happened?

* * *

***hides away* please don't hate me. meaning you Aly...**

**Review for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Replies: (im just gonna reply to everyone this way it's just easier)**

**XFeelXtheXloveX: hahah i don't think everyone was expecting that. XD. Riker? what about Ross? haha. but yeah, he might want to kill Ratliff.. ya know once Ratliff gets back..**

**Cynthia02: hahaa! yep, she's pregnant. haha i really don't think anyone saw it coming haha! XD awe thanks! your so sweet. and no.. er your amazinger.. if that's even a word lol **

**Madison: haha well who said it was going to be Maia? she technicality hasn't done anything to Rosslington yet... she's only kidnapped Ratliff no biggie.. :L nah she's not gonna do anything to Riaura...**

**Guest 1: haha yep they said it.. but there's no such thing as no more drama ;)**

**Hj Russo: yeah i think everyone had that reaction lol :D**

**isaOMG: haha really? why?**

**Cece: haha thanks. yeah i guess... but depends, some people like the idea of Rosslington hahaa XD and omg really? hi! how are you liking the sequel, btw i'm not posting it on youtube... sorry about that lol XD**

**musicgirl400: haha lol. yeah, it is. heck Ratliff doesn't know, it's only Rydel and Laura that know. o.O**

**Lauren: haha yep. every story has gotta have at least a bit of drama haha XD. hehe thanks! :D**

**AusllyBeliever: haha lol! i think that was everybodys first thought lol XD **

**Guest 2: haha well.. it wont be long, but it wont be quick if you know what i mean? :D haha well that part was mentioned before about Laura wanting another child.. now we gotta wait to see if she gets pregnant. **

**Maddie: haha i'll try, i've just been busy for the past week and a half -.- but i will try more during the rest of the holidays :D well Riaura are going to have a baby... but i haven't decided what its going to be haha. but those are some great names. i'll think about it haha! thanks for the ideas! :D and i do like them! :D**

**KaylaRossR5: haha it's okay that you don't have a fanfiction account, i don't judge you haha! awe thanks, glad you love my stories! :D awe, we share the same pain haha! sorta. you never know, they could go back to Oklahoma someday then you'll be able to see them live. i'm sure they'll go back at some point. :D**

**Guest 3: i tried to update sooner, but i'm just busy a lot sorry. but here's the next chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather then later XD**

**Cassie: haha it's not ending yet, though i don't know how many chapters this is going to be.**

**Guest 4: no, i'm not going to break up Riaura, don't worry. and i ain't gonna kill Riker or Laura or anyone just yet anyway. i might kill off Maia, i dunno yet really. idea's are still roaming free for this story haha. you never know there might be another sequel. haha. i don't know yet though. **

**Amy: haha easy. lol. i will hurry up and update when i can. haha. awe glad your obsessed with the story and Riaura lol XD**

* * *

**TBC!**


	19. Ross makes Riker see sense

**so i guess some of you hate me right now, yeah? haha sorry :L anyway here's the next chapter! btw those who read 'my sisters boyfriend' i probably wont update much on that story until this story or funny feelings is done. ooh and if your a Rosslington shipper i would suggest reading it haha XD. even though it starts off with Rydellington. eh oh well :P**

* * *

-back at the Lynch house-

Ross: what do you mean 'i don't know'

Riker: it means i don't know. duh. what else would it mean Ross?

Rocky: he does have a point there Ross.

Ross: *hits him round the head*

Rocky: oww!

Ryland: wait, Emma did you say you heard arguing?

Emma: yes why?

Ryland: Riker, what happened?

Rydel: *sighs* him and Laura got into a fight.

Rocky: what, what about.

Riker: i really couldn't tell you?

Ross: and whys that?

Riker: cause i don't know why?

Ross: *sarcastically* well that works Riker

Riker: shut up.

Ross: nah.

Riker: anyway it was about how i over react, don't listen and how i jump to the wrong conclusion every time something happens

Ryland: no offence dude, but you sometimes do over react, i'm with Laura on that one.

Riker: oh gee thanks Ry!

Ryland: sorry, do you want the truth or some lie.

Riker: the truth really.

Ryland: well then.

Rydel: and i kinda agree with Laura about the not listening thing.

Riker: Delly...!

Rydel: stop calling me that please? i'm 22!

Riker: okay..

Rydel: and i do see where Laura was coming from, you hardly seem to listen to what she actually said.

Riker: but..

Rydel: i was there Riker, i heard it all.

Riker: *sighs* she probably hates me right now.

Ross: Riker, every couple fights every once in a while, there's no such thing as a picture perfect relationship.

Riker: no, she probably really hates me right now, i said something i didn't even mean!

Ryland: which was..

Rydel: do you want to tell them or shall i?

Riker: i'll do it, i sorta kind of said that if she hates so much about me, why are you marrying me then, and thats when she left and told me have a nice life..

Ryland, Rocky & Ross: YOU IDIOT!

Riker: i know i am! no need to rub it in.

Emma: not to be mean or anything but that was pretty stupid Riker, no offence.

Riker: thank you for that Emma.

Emma: no problem.

Rydel: so what are you going to do then.

Riker: give her space...

Rocky: so your just going to stay away from her? for the rest of your life?

Riker: off course not Rocky! i love her for crying out loud! what i mean to say is stay away from her for a couple of nights, just to let her cool down.

Rydel: so where are you going to go?

Riker: i was hoping i could stay here... ya know, i did used to live here once.

Rydel: thing is your bedroom is where Emma's in.

Riker: okay... i'll just sleep on the couch then.

Rydel: are you sure?

Riker: positive.

Rydel: okay then.

Ryland: so when are you going to try and talk to her again.

Riker: that i can't tell you at this moment in time.

Ryland: okay

* * *

-hour later-

with Laura-

Laura: *putting the twins to bed*

Alton: mommy where's daddy?

Laura: *sighs* i don't know Alton.

Sophie: why are you upset mommy?

Laura: *chuckles* for a 2 year old your pretty smart. and i'm just upset with your dad that's all.

Alton: is he coming back?

Laura: well i don't know really Alton. but remember that he loves you both, a lot. and no matter what happens, he still loves you.

Sophie: what is going to happen.

Laura: *sighs* i don't know yet sweetie. lets just see where the next couple of days bring us okay? now go to sleep you too.

Alton & Sophie: okay mommy!

Laura: *smiles* good night.

Alton & Sophie: night.

Laura: *leaves and takes a deep breath and goes down stairs and watches a movie*

* * *

-several hours later-

at the Lynch house-

Riker: *sighs unable to sleep*

Ross: *comes downstairs*

Riker: *fake sleeps*

Ross: i know your awake *sits at the arm of the couch*

Riker: *opens his eyes and sits up* i must of been silly to think i could fool you.

Ross: i am an actor, i can tell that you were faking from a mile away.

Riker: so what are you doing?

Ross: i was getting a drink, but i might as well tell you something.

Riker: what? this is as awkward for you as it is for me after what happened?

Ross: no, that's not what i have to say, though it's slightly awkward. anyway this needs to be said.

Riker: well then say it then.

Ross: you love her a lot don't you?

Riker: yeah, i do. probably not the best thing for you to hear, but you did ask.

Ross: don't worry i am over that. anyway, she loves you too. you know that Riker.

Riker: yeah, but after what i said today, i don't think she'll want to talk to me ever again.

Ross: it was some simple mistake that most people do anyway. its no biggie.

Riker: but you know what they say, things said in anger do generally tend to be the truth.

Ross: so your saying you don't want her to marry you then?

Riker: no! of course not Ross! i really do love her.

Ross: right, so what good is it for you to be lying on the couch of your childhood home when you should be with your family..

Riker: but..

Ross: yes, i know we are your family, but i mean with your family with Laura.

Riker: oh.

Ross: so what good is it doing Riker?

Riker: no good. i should be at home with my fiance and children.

Ross: exactly. you would of talked about it anyway. i know she left pretty angry, anyone can tell by the way she slammed the door, but you both love each other more then anything, you have a nice little family and such. but are you going to let some stupidly, might i add, said words split you apart. because i know you didn't mean it, and i'm sure under all that anger she has towards you, Laura knows it too.

Riker: i guess..

Ross: i guess, i'm pretty sure you know it's the truth.

Riker: yeah! *gets up*

Ross: where are you going?

Riker: back home to talk to her?

Ross: Riker are you kidding me, she'll be asleep. it's 3 in the morning!

Riker: oh yeah, opps. *sits back down*

Ross: *laughs* i swear sometimes you are the idiotic one.

Riker: okay. Ross listen, i'm sorry

Ross: for what?

Riker: for everything that happened, it wasn't intended you know, it just sort of happened.

Ross: yeah.. i guess. it's okay. it's all in the past, lets put it behind us and focus on the future.

Riker: yeah..

Ross: and by the way you were always my favorite brother, but don't tell Rocky or Ryland.

Riker: after everything that happened?

Ross: yeah, it hurt but yeah. i love you more then the others, and i really don't know why? i guess it's because your the oldest, i don't know.

Riker: yeah, anyway with all that off my chest, i'm going to sleep. good night Ross.

Ross: night *gets a drink and goes back upstairs to bed*

* * *

**Review for the next chapter! :D **

* * *

**Replies:**

**Hj Russo: haha yep. ;)**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX: hahahaha come on it wasn't THAT shocking :P**

**R5ForeverAndEver: haha thanks. and yep they need to get their act together haha XD**

**isaOMG: haha okay. and i'm not breaking them up, they just argued a bit that's all. every couple argues at some point right?**

**ComeOnGetLoud123ReadySetRock: haha this soon enough for you lol XD**

**Guest: haha thanks! :D**

**Cynthia02: haha lol, i take it that made you laugh. XD **

**Lauren: haha yes, yes he can be an idiot at times. but that is true, his adorable self makes up for it**

**taylei98: haha i really don't think anyone was expecting it. lol! :D hehe awe thanks! :D and i've just been really busy i've not had the time to update. sorry! awe glad you love the story. and thanks, glad you thought it was a awesome chapter.**

**NyzyRox11: you have a fanfiction account haha okay. 1) it's quite easy, where your pen name is on the top right hand corner you click on that and you'll have your account settings. on the left hand side there is a list of options. you click on Publish and there will be options under that. first click Rules and Guidelin es read through the basic of it, it really doesn't matter about the rating list. scroll down to the bottom and there's a bar thing that says yes, i have read and agree to the rules and guidelines, click that. then go onto doc manager and if you have a chapter of a story saved on to your computer or whatever you use, then click search files for it. if you just want to copy and paste it gives you that option as well. or if you just want to do what i do and type it on the doc manager it's self then thats okay. after when you have the chapter ready click on new story where you have to pick a category of whatever your story is about. then you type the name and summary, pick the characters and rating of the story, click the document that is the chapter and click save story, and then your story is published. to add another chapter do the same with the documents but this time click manage stories, click the right story and select add chapter. hope this helps :D it's not as complicated as it sounds, trust me. you'll get used to it in no time :D 2) awe thanks! and now you don't have to wait. :D 3) awe thanks! glad your loving all my stories!**

**KaylaRossR5: haha it's okay! :D i reply to everyone so yeah. it's okay if you have a crappy internet connection, mines not the best sometimes haha XD just review whenever you can lol. haha i know, that wasn't meant to happen lol. XD**

* * *

**TBC!**


	20. Day 2: Wanting To Talk & Seeing Maia

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter! i don't really have anything to say except enjoy! :D**

* * *

-Morning-

Rydel: *shaking Riker* Riker... wake up... *sighs* he's not getting up.

Ross: let him sleep.

Rydel: Ross, it's midday, he needs to go and talk to Laura... and have a shower.

Rocky: let me try... *walks over and slaps Riker gently*

Riker: *wakes up* oww!

Rydel: Rocky!

Rocky: what.. you wanted him to wake up.

Rydel: true...

Riker: but did you have to slap me?

Rocky: relax, it wasn't that hard!

Riker: i know... still hurt though.

Ross: anyway... you better get up and talk to Laura.

Riker: yeah, don't you think i know that i have to get up, but can i use the shower first.. i just spent all night on a sofa..

Rydel: why are you asking, this used to be your house too.. there's still some of your clothes from before you left.

Riker: oh... where are they?

Rocky: in the bottom of my wardrobe. come on.

-they leave to upstairs-

Rydel: poor Riker, having that argument

Ross: don't worry, i'm pretty sure they are going to make up soon.

Ryland: what did you do?

Ross: whaaaa... psh i did nothing.

Rydel: Ross?

Ross: *sighs* fine.. i may of had a little talk with Riker last night

Ryland: that's what you didn't want to tell us... why?

Ross: because... i don't know really.

Rocky: *comes back downstairs* right he's just in the shower...

Rydel: to much information there Rocky.. too much.

Rocky: *laughs* you knew he was going for one, i just said he's in now... so you might not wanna go to the toilet..

Rydel: wasn't going to barge into the bathroom if i needed to go anyway, and besides there's more then one bathroom

Ryland: can we please change the subject from needing the toilet and Riker having a shower, please! its the last conversation that you want to have with your siblings... or anyone for that matter.

Ross: he's not wrong.

Rydel & Rocky: we know.

Rydel: i'm going to make some lunch for everyone, Riker must be getting hungry and it's midday so.. yeah. *leaves*

Rocky, Ross & Ryland: video game? *Runs upstairs*

* * *

-with Laura-

Sophie: i miss daddy, mommy.

Laura: i know you do sweetie, he should be back shortly.

Alton: where did he go?

Laura: well i don't know, he might of stayed at Aunt Rydel and Uncle Rocky and Ross' house.

Sophie: what happened?

Laura: we just got into a little disagreement about something, nothing serious Soph.

Sophie: so he is coming back?

Laura: yeah, hopefully today, anyway who want's some lunch?

Sophie & Alton: i do!

Laura: *chuckles* come on lets go and make some

-5 mins later-

Laura: lets have a look what's on TV. *turns it on with the remote, A&A is on* well this is awkward..

Alton: is that you mommy?

Laura: yeah, that's me, a few years ago.

Sophie: and uncle Ross?

Laura: yeah uncle Ross.

Alton: you both seemed to get along so well then, how come he didn't like you when we got back here.

Laura: well... *sighs* i'm only going to tell you a little okay?

Sophie & Alton: okay mommy.

Laura: well, thing is i fell in love with your daddy, by accident of course, and the problem was i was with your uncle Ross before. So daddy and uncle Ross got into a big fight with each other, and we moved away. That's all i'm going to say, your too young to understand the whole thing, but when you grow up a little, me and daddy promise to tell you, okay.

Sophie & Alton: okay mommy.

-they watch A&A-

Alton: mommy, who are the other two people?

Laura: well they were friends with us, all of us. But then me and daddy moved away and we never really kept in contact with each other.

Sophie: where are they now?

Laura; i have no idea sweetie.

Sophie: oh. will we meet them one day?

Laura: well i don't know, maybe *smiles*

-doorbell rings-

Alton: daddy?

Laura: *sighs* no it won't be daddy, stay here you two.

Sophie & Alton: okay.

Laura: *answers the door* hello?

Maia: hello Laura!

Laura: Maia! what are you doing here?!

Maia: oh nothing much really, just visiting the neighborhood.

Laura: *rolls her eyes* no really, what do you want?

Maia: well, i heard you and Riker got into a little fight last night.

Laura: yeah, and?

Maia: well take this as your warning... stay away from Ross or i'll do things to you that could wreck your life!

Laura: *rolls her eyes* that ship between me and Ross sailed a long time ago Maia, and when are you going to understand that he doesn't love you!

Maia: i'd watch what your saying Marano.

Laura: yeah yeah. whatever.

Maia: just stay away from Ross, he's one step closer to becoming mine.

Laura: *mumbles* unless he gets a restraining order.

Maia: what?

Laura; nothing. hey, where's Ratliff?

Maia: *chuckles* well, that's me to know, and you to not know.

Laura: so you did kidnap him.

Maia: oh yeah, i did that, and a lot more.

Laura: whats that supposed to mean.

Maia: all i'm saying is, there's not just drunk drivers that cause accidents on the roads so i would watch your back when driving

Laura: *eyes widen*

Maia: well i would say have a nice day, but i don't like you. *leaves*

Laura: *closes the door shaken*

Sophie: you okay mommy?

Laura: peachy, i'm just going to lie down in bed for a little bit. *goes upstairs*

Alton: whats that about?

Sophie: i have no idea.

* * *

-back at the Lynches-

Riker: *walks downstairs*

Rydel: hey Riker!

Riker: hey! where's the others?

Rydel: playing video games.

Riker: typical

Rydel: *laughs*

Riker: anyway i'm going to head off home now.

Rydel: what, why? and how? Laura took your car.

Riker: i know, but I've really got to talk to her. The longer i put it off, the worse it's gonna be. i was hopping i could borrow one of the cars in the garage.

Rydel: well that answers that question. but I've already made lunch for all of us now.

Riker: *sighs* is it ready?

Rydel: yeah.

Riker: *sighs* fine, i am a little hungry anyway.

Rydel: yay! shout the boys.

Riker: okay *shouts* Ross, Rocky, Ryland! Lunch!

Ross, Rocky & Ryland: *run downstairs*

Rydel: pack of wild animals.

Riker: they always were, remember.

Rydel: *laughs* oh yeah.

Rocky: we're not! we've not always been like that!

Riker: Rocky... we watched you grow up, you were like that ever since all 3 of you could walk!

Ross: he does have a point there!

Rocky: hey, your one of the victims here too!

Rydel: *rolls her eyes playfully* boys.

* * *

-hour later-

All of them: *laughing*

Riker: okay, okay, i really must go and talk to Laura now.

Rocky: yeah, sorry! we know you want to talk to her!

Riker: yeah, i love her man.

Rocky: we know Riker, we know.

Riker: *laughs* wish me luck?

Ross: what are you going for an exam.

Riker: it's gonna feel like an exam to make Laura forgive me for what i said.

Ross: true... so good luck bro... not that you need it, she loves you.

Riker: *smiles* yeah. bye!

Everyone else: bye!

Riker: *sighs* lets see how this goes. *gets in a car and drives to his and Laura's place*

* * *

**Review for the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Replies:**

**R5ForeverAndEver: haha yup! thank Ross! :D though who would of thought it would be Ross who made Riker see sense about the whole situation lol XD hahaha yup, sometimes it's hard to face the truth haha XD nah.. they love him anyway. hehe thanks! :D**

**R5er4life0414: haha maybe, maybe not. haha XD naaa... we'll see haah :P haha really! yay! another Riaura shipper! yeah, it's my OTP as well, i just love it so damn much! :D hmmm... i have is return planned and such, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**XFeelXtheXLoveX: haha it's okay lol. i'm a bit like that when i'm tired and it's late/early :D**

**Lauren: haha yup, brotherly moments. it was about time that they had a proper chat lol XD hehe thanks! :D**

**Cynthia02: yeah it made sense! lol! yeah i think that was most peoples favorite part haha! :D awe thanks! i'm not that awesome though! your awesome too though! :D **

**isaOMG: yeah, yeah he is hehe XD**

**Ausllyxlover: haha! :D hehe awe thanks! yeah, they are amazing writers too! :D i love pretty much all their stories! :D yay! i got you to love Riaura lol! :D haha will do! XD**

**Emma11041: haah yep! they had to eventually lol XD i think everybody had this feeling that they would do eventually hehe! i just had to wait for the right moment for them to make up :D yes, yes they do. which they are gonna do anyway soon XD love ya too Em! x**

**KaylaRossR5: haha i'll read that request then lol XD and really? OMG! who knows! lol :D that is so cool. you never know it might not be 3 months haha XD haha sorry! i've just been slightly busy o.O**

**NyzyRox11: haha no problem! anything i can do to help haha! :D okay.. i'll check it out some point soon! :D hehe, to add a chapter onto your story, you basically do the same thing with the document, but instead of clicking on the new story option, you click on manage stories, where they'll be a list of your stories so far. So you click on the right story that you need, and it will give you an option saying content/chapters (just ignore the others lol) you click on that where it gives you the option to post new chapter. click that, select the right document and click post new chapter. it's less complicated then it sounds lol, you'll get the hang of it in no time. again hope this works! and seriously i'm your fave writer! thanks! :D**

**Raurausllyshipper: it's okay lol, i've read it anyway. awe thanks! glad you love my stories. though Ross and Laura aren't getting back together.. sorry about that. and nah, not really. thanks for the idea though. Riker and Laura are happy and they've got children together :D but like i said thanks for the idea though! :D**

* * *

**TBC!**


	21. Talking it out

**hey guys! right i'm sorry for not updating this in what feels like forever, i've been addicted to watching Merlin hehe blame Paige (XFeelXTheXLoveX) still not finished watching it all yet haha. anyway enjoy! :D OMG i hit 207 reviews for 20 chapters thanks so much guys! this is getting more popular then 'i want you bad'. if this story has more reviews then that when it's finished i will be shocked! that's currently on 289 reviews :D thanks so much! love you all! :D**

**btw RIKER FREAKING LYNCH TWEETED ME LAST NIGHT! XD i could tell you what he said but i'm not gonna, unless you want me too hehe ;)**

* * *

-half an hour later-

Riker: *pulls up in his and Laura's drive way* here goes nothing. *gets out the car and walks in the house*

Sophie & Alton: DADDY! *runs and hugs his legs*

Riker: *kneels down* hey there *hugs them*

Sophie: where were you daddy?

Riker: i was at your uncles and aunt's.

Alton: what happened?

Riker: well er... me and your mommy got into a fight about something.

Alton: okay.

Riker: speaking of which, where is she?

Sophie: upstairs some girl came round before

Alton: then after talking to her mommy went upstairs.

Riker: oh *stands up*did you see who it was?

Sophie and Alton: no

Riker: okay.. i'm going to go and talk to mommy, you watch TV.

Sophie & Alton: okay daddy *go to watch TV*

Riker: *takes a deep breath and goes upstairs*

-upstairs-

Laura: *lying in bed, back facing the door*

Riker: *walks in* Laura?

Laura: *turns around, jumps out of bed and hugs him* Riker!

Riker: *confused but hugs back* hey are you okay?

Laura: *crying into his shoulder*

Riker: hey hey hey whats wrong?

Laura: *muffled* i was so worried.

Riker: what?

Laura: *pulls away* i was so worried! i'm so happy your okay.

Riker: its been one night.. and your the one who walked out on me!

Laura: i know it's been one night and i know i'm the one that walked out on you but it doesn't stop me from worrying does it?

Riker: Laura, are you okay?

Laura: no!

Riker: Laura... what happened? Soph and Alton said someone came round earlier, who was it?

Laura: *sighs* it was Maia, that's who came round.

Riker: what? why are you upset about that, i know we all hate her i get that, but its no reason to get upset.

Laura: it's not the fact that she came round that's upset me, it's what she said that got to me.

Riker: what did she say?

Laura: well..

Riker: Laura, what did she say.

Laura: *sighs* well...

_-flashback-_

_-doorbell rings-_

_Alton: daddy?_

_Laura: *sighs* no it won't be daddy, stay here you two._

_Sophie & Alton: okay._

_Laura: *answers the door* hello?_

_Maia: hello Laura!_

_Laura: Maia! what are you doing here?!_

_Maia: oh nothing much really, just visiting the neighborhood._

_Laura: *rolls her eyes* no really, what do you want?_

_Maia: well, i heard you and Riker got into a little fight last night._

_Laura: yeah, and?_

_Maia: well take this as your warning... stay away from Ross or i'll do things to you that could wreck your life!_

_Laura: *rolls her eyes* that ship between me and Ross sailed a long time ago Maia, and when are you going to understand that he doesn't love you!_

_Maia: i'd watch what your saying Marano._

_Laura: yeah yeah. whatever._

_Maia: just stay away from Ross, he's one step closer to becoming mine._

_Laura: *mumbles* unless he gets a restraining order._

_Maia: what?_

_Laura; nothing. hey, where's Ratliff?_

_Maia: *chuckles* well, that's me to know, and you to not know._

_Laura: so you did kidnap him._

_Maia: oh yeah, i did that, and a lot more._

_Laura: whats that supposed to mean._

_Maia: all i'm saying is, there's not just drunk drivers that cause accidents on the roads so i would watch your back when driving_

_Laura: *eyes widen*_

_Maia: well i would say have a nice day, but i don't like you. *leaves*_

_Laura: *closes the door shaken*_

Laura: that's what she said. i don't know what exactly it means, it could be something that's _already happened_ or something what's going to happen either way, i was so freaking worried about you! i just didn't know what to think! *cries on his shoulder again*

Riker: Laura, it's okay *strokes her hair* i'm here now, and i promise you nothing will happen to you, me or the twins yeah?

Laura: yeah

Riker: hey.

Laura: *pulls away* yeah?

Riker: i love you, you know that.

Laura: yeah i know, and i love you too.

Riker: *kisses her*

Laura: *kisses back*

Sophie & Alton: EWW!

Riker & Laura: *pull away and laugh*

* * *

**awe :D i know it's short sorry about that i have to go to school shortly, and i felt guilty for not updating so i thought i'd write something! :D so yeah sorry if it's rubbish :P i'm just going to reply to those who have a account through PM okay :D just for today. TGIF XD**

**Replies:**

**Cynthia02: awe thanks! and glad you love the chapter! and thank you for reviewing on every chapter haha :D your such a sweetheart XD**

**yaymoza: hey! awe thanks! glad your loving it more and more after every chapter :D and i should do hehe! :D xox**

**NyzyRox11: it's no problem! anything to help out! haha okay! :D it's really no problem at all, come to me if you need any help with anything hehe :P and awe really i'm your fave writer! aww thank you! :D and thanks for thinking my stories are awesome! and awww thank you! :D **

**Maddie: haha who knows lol XD it might be something she's already done :P aw i'm glad you love this story so much XD and i will do, i promise!**

**Guest: _good story, please update soon_. awe thank you! and i promise the chapter after this will be up quicker then this one :D**

**Lauren: haha well how was that for you? i think everything is going to be okay after that, maybe :P**

**Emi: glad you liked i want you bad, and ask anyone who's read this it does get happier, but if you feel like you cant read anymore it's okay, i understand :D it's upto you if you wanted to carry on reading or not, i'm not going to force you to read :P**

**isaOMG: awe thanks for saying i write good stories, though i can't find your story anywhere... sorry :/**

**Guest: _more please_ haha well is this good enough for you :D**

**review for the next chapter! :D**


	22. One step closer to finding Ratliff

**Hey! So right sorry for not updating this story in a while. But heyat least i'm back :3. so here's the new chapter, enjoy :3**

**Replies:**

**Lauren: THANK YOU! I have the exact same feeling as you.. Though i would literary like die if they did. :3 **

**Cynthia02: it's no problem :3 and thank you :D glad you think its an awesome chapter haha :D awe! Well i'm glad you have reviewed on every chapter :D **

**isaOMG: haha good :-)**

**Maddie: yeah i figured i'd add the Riaura moment. And of course the twins going eww hahaha :D i always think that when i see two people kissing in real life :3 not the thing you wanna see first thing in the morning.. :/ and who said anything about them getting hurt, i'm not evil :3 ahaha and i will do, this story had still got a long way to go yet ;) oh and sorry for not updating in a while, i've been busy with homework and stuff :3**

**Guest 1: well i don't know if i can write 55 more chapters... But i can try haha :3**

**NyzyRox11: haha its okay! Honestly! Just thanks for reviewing :3 and OMG really? I thought i would never like Merlin, then i started watching it and boom! I've become addicted to watching it :3 haha okay i'll check them out for you, and your 28yr old cousin. And awe your my biggest fan, that warmed my heart :3 haha :D enjoy this chapter :3**

**guest 2: no not really. It's just a simple story. Sorry if i offended you, with you being Australian, but honestly at the end of the day i know they aren't like Maia is in this story. :) but again sorry if i offended you.**

* * *

**Illusion chapter 22**

Wedding plans and one step closer:

-12 days later-

At the lynch house:

Ross: ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS, AND THERES BEEN NO SIGN OF RATLIFF!

Rocky: calm down, he'll be fine!

Ross: calm down? YOU TRY HAVING THE PERSON WHO YOU LOVE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!

Ryland: woah, you love Ratliff?

Ross: yeah.. I think i made myself clear on that!

Rydel: but you've only been together a couple of weeks, the majority that you haven't seen each other. What if something happened and he had to leave you or chose to?

Ross: why would he do that? What do you mean leave? Like leave the city for some reason? or leave me as in break up?

Rydel: any!

Emma: she's right Ross, you haven't seen each other in two weeks, what if something happened that made him change the way he felt about you.

Ross: i doubt it, we love each other!

Rydel: *hurt*

Ross: no no no Delly i didn't say it to be mean, or get at you or any other way, i just meant...

Rocky: Ross i think its best if you shut up now. Okay?

Ross: yeah, probably.

Ryland: no, not probably, it is.

Ross: right.

-with Riker and Laura-

Riaura: *making out on their bed*

Sophie: *runs in* mom- EWWW! Alton they are at it again!

Alton: *walks in* gaah eww! Why did you have to shout me.

Riaura: *stop*

Riker: and just like that, the mood is over.

Laura: *giggles* what's up soph.

Sophie: someones at the door for you.

Laura: what have i said about you answering the door?

Sophie: sorry.

Riker: you better go.

Laura: yeah alright. *leaves*

Riker: so what's up kids.

Sophie & Alton: nothing.

Riker: okay..

-with Laura-

Laura: what are you doing here?

Maia: i just came to see how you are. How are the twins? Hows Riker? Better yet hows Ratliff?

Laura: we're all fine, Maia! Why can't you just leave us alone!

Maia: sorry, i can't do that, soon enough i'm gonna be Ross' girlfriend, and there's nothing you or Ratliff can do about it.

Laura: why would i want to do anything about it. I don't love Ross anymore! I'm engaged to Riker, not Ross.

Maia: i know that, but what if there's still some feelings in there for Ross.

Laura: well there isn't

Maia: but what if there still is? You just don't know it.

Laura: look Maia, it's been two weeks, just tell us where Ratliff is! You know Ross is never going to love you, right?

Maia: you don't know that!

Laura: oooh but i do though. If i know Ross, he won't go out with some skank and psychopath like you.

Maia: he went out with you? Why would that stop him. I mean come on Laura, we're more alike then you think.

Laura: *laughs* in your dreams.

Maia: i mean come on, you broke up with Ross, then slept with Riker.. On the same day. I mean come on Laura, we are definitely more alike then everybody thinks. Think about it.

Laura: i won't think about it, why's that, oh yeah because it's not true! And for your information i never slept with Ross, i was a virgin right until me and Riker slept together. So buh-bye *shuts the door*

Maia: *shouts* i'll tell you where Ratliff is.

Laura: *opens the door* come again?

Maia: it was, after all, me who set the kidnapping up. He stole Ross from me, basically like you did!

Laura: *rolls her eyes* news flash, Ross wasn't yours to 'steal from' and your still going off that, it's getting old now.

Maia: whatever. I will be back! And Ross will be mine!

Laura: psychopath *closes the door*

Riker: *comes downstairs with the twin* who was that?

Laura: maia.

Riker: urgh what did she want?

Laura: what she usually does. And get this, she was the one that set up Ratliffs kidnapping.

Riker: really, that could be interesting to tell Ross.

Laura: that's what i thought.

Riker: should we go and tell him?

Laura: what? Now?

Riker: yeah! why not? Lets go!

Laura: but there's something i need to talk to you about!

Riker: tell me later, i'll get the twins ready to go.

Laura: but..

Riker: no buts, now come on!

Laura: *sighs* fine!

-they head to the Lynch house-

-with Ratliff and Maia-

Maia: well well well, look here! Your still here, and its been what? 2 weeks. Some friends and boyfriend you have.

Ratliff: *rolls his eyes* how do you know they aren't looking for me.

Maia: they would of found you by now, that's why.

Ratliff: right... They are going to find me at the basement of some house.

Maia: well.. When you put it like that, no.

Ratliff: exactly.

Maia: whatever. All you need to know is Ross will be mine, shortly. Then your free to go.

Ratliff: that's what you say! Who knows what your planning to do in that psychopathic, scheming head of yours!

Maia: oh you don't wanna know.

Ratliff: damn right i don't wanna know!

Maia: you don't want to know what else i've done in the past as well!

Ratliff: beside of ruining Ross' life... Twice and kidnapping me what else have you done?

Maia: isn't it obvious?

Ratliff: no.

Maia: *rolls her eyes* wow you really are dumb.. I'm the one that killed Stormie and Mark

Ratliff: *eyes widen* YOU DID WHAT NOW?!

* * *

**BOOM! Haha :3 review for chapter 23 :D **

**TBC!**


End file.
